The Rise Of The Bandit King
by Zack Samurai
Summary: Follow the story of the beginnings of the Bandit King as be makes his mark on Skyrim. Will be epic length, and is only part one of a multi part book series I have planned. Read and Review to tell me how you liked it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note. Hello, I hope you enjoy this story. This is my first work of this size, so I hope you enjoy it. It will be epic length, and this is only book one of a planned series. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a pm or an review, I will respond to them accordingly. Don't bother with flames as they will be used to make myself soup.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Saga**_

In Riften's Bee and Barb tavern, filled to capacity, there we see a young Breton female around fifteen and standing around Five feet Two inches, being harassed by a few Nords and Argonians. The young Breton female, clearly in obvious distress not wanting to be there with these male harassers, is wearing a simple modest Gray robe, obviously of lower quality material. She has mid back length free flowing, unkempt, Platinum-Blonde hair, pale Blue eyes full of fear and horror. And on her right ring finger there is a simple dull Silver Ring. The poor girl is being groped and while calling out for help in the bar, notices everyone that she can see turn their heads away from her situation, clearly attempting to block out the ordeal happening to her, while eating their food, and nursing their drinks. Her eyes brim with unshed tears, in fear of what could happen to her, when suddenly the Argonian's hands, who is groping her breasts, disappear with a loud grunt and the sound of flesh hitting scales.

Turning her head over to the sound, she sees a young Redguard around the age of Twenty with simple short Black hair about Three inches long, a small goatee less than a One inch long. His skin a typical Redguard color, with simple Redguard facial tattoos consisting of a Black color surrounding the eyes and nose. He is over Six feet tall wearing leather armor with leather pauldrons and a thick pair of winter pants, a Dark-Blue color. Also he is wearing leather boots and leather bracers and leather gloves and a leather skirt falling to his knees. The unique feature of this Redguard's armor is the fact it has been dyed Black. On his back is a simple iron spear, and what looks to be a small crossbow. On his belt there are numerous pouches and near his left hip on the belt is what looks to be a crossbow quiver filled with bolts. And at both hips are two sheathed blades about two feet long made out of Steel. Another feature of this Redguard is that he is well built, judging by his muscle mass.

Looking at the Redguard's extended fist with hope in her eyes, she lets out a small gasp as the extended fist quickly grabs her robe and he throws her to a Nord behind him. The Redguard then stands between the group and the Nord. The Nord that caught the girl is fitted in a steel breastplate with fur armor under the metal, steel boots and steel gloves. At his side is a steel sword and on the table, which by anyone's guess is where he and the Redguard were having a few drinks lies a wooden steel reinforced shield. The Nord stands the same height as the Redguard, with shoulder length Blonde hair and a Blonde beard.

"Sorry boys, I'd hate to cut in on such a wonderful event," The Redguard starts saying with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice. "but it would seem the little lady doesn't want to perform tonight, but if you guys want to push the issue I'm pretty sure my friend and I wouldn't mind entertaining you sorry excuses for Nord and Argonian flesh." As the Redguard cracks his knuckles. The Nord behind him sits the little Breton girl down in his seat and moves over to the Redguard speaking. The Nord puts on a smile on his face, showing through his full beard and mustache. All the other patrons in the bar tense up for what seems to be an inevitable confrontation. A confrontation which sparks when a Nord from the group of harassers dashes forward, pulling a dagger from his sleeve and thrusting it at the Redguard's chest. Ignoring the pleads to stop from the bartender, the Redguard quickly dispatches this Nord with a simple disarm and slams the Nord's face into a nearby table, rendering him unconscious with a sickening crunch. The crunch signifying the sounds of bone giving way to wooden table. Taking immense satisfaction from crushing the man's face, the Nord's body slides off to the floor, blood already free flowing. Hunter turned his gaze to the other molesters, giving them a highly amused smirk.

Letting out a loud laugh the Nord turns to the Redguard and says "Hunter! It seems like old times! I swear! These fools should learn to let things go!"

The now identified Hunter turns towards the Nord and smirks. "Seriously Reggroth, what the hell is wrong with some people?" And he steps onto the fallen Nord and uses him as a spring board to tackle the remaining Two Nords and Argonian to the ground. While most to the attention is on the fight going on, what Hunter and Reggroth don't see is one of the workers of the tavern exits the building.

Hunter handles the Two Nords, while Reggroth joins the fray. Reggroth snatches a chair, raising it high above his head, and with a roar, "Have a seat, on me!" brings it down on the Argonian's head.

The Argonian slowly turns his head over to Reggroth, blood flowing from his head wounds, simply stutters, "Why?" and loses consciousness and hits the ground with a loud thud.

The fight quickly ends when Hunter kicks the knee of one of the Nord's knees, forcing him on his knees as Reggroth comes in with a steel boot to the face, knocking out a few teeth. Hunter simply looks at the last remaining Nord, who simply collapses onto the ground, causing Hunter to sweat drop.

During the scuffle a Khajiit male, with Black fur and some Marble-Gray around the face, Green eyes and a ring in his Left ear and the tip of his Right ear cut off, wearing fur armor but no gloves or boots, starts going around to the knocked out molesters and starts picking their pockets, stealing what ever goods he can find, coins included. When he gets to the Nord pretending to be knocked out, the Khajiit takes a mug off the closest table and knocks him in the head, rendering him unconscious. "This one made an honest man out of you." And then proceeds to go through his pockets. At his left hip is a steel dagger.

Hunter walks back to the Nord Reggroth, he turns towards the Khajiit and smirks, then turns his head to Reggroth "Bandits we may be, but even we have our morals, in some areas..." Placing a hand on Reggroth's shoulder he continues talking. "its a shame that some people are that desperate that they must molest a child." and turning towards the other patrons Hunter then states, "Also its pathetic that a bandit must stand up to protect someone when all these other spineless people just sit by and try to ignore whats going on." And then laughs when he notices a few of the patrons clench their mugs or bottles in their fists, the insult clearly hitting home. Turning towards the Khajiit he then informs him, "Take everything of value from these cowards."

Glancing over at the young Breton female, that is at this point crying into her arms, Hunter signals Reggroth to come over, and then introduces himself and Reggroth introduces himself as well. "What is your name young one?" Hunter asks as he gets on one knee and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Chrystavyng Marence..." She responds while wiping a few tears from her face.

"Well now, ain't that a mouthful!" Reggroth states with a smirk, clearly trying to lighten the mood for the poor Breton girl. Which causes a small smile to grace her lips.

Not a moment after he said that doors in the front of the tavern and in the back are kicked open and in rushes over a dozen armed and weapons drawn guards. The obvious man in charge, an unremarkable imperial with Brown hair and eyes and similar build to Hunter, steps up near the group and demands in a loud voice, "What in the Nine divines is going on here!" Looking around he notices a few knocked out Nords and Argonians lying on the floor. Recognizing them he points his blade at Hunter he narrows his eyes, "Is this your doing?! These men here are members of the Jarl's court! Assault upon these men is punishable by five years in jail or a fifty gold fine! You Redguard, what is your choice?" and while looking at all the other patrons, "And to you people, it is a one gold fine for sitting there and not protecting these men!" Which causes all the patrons to groan at such an obvious extortion attempt.

What the commander doesn't see is when he turns his head towards the other patrons to address them about their fine, Hunter turns towards Reggroth and shows a knowing smirk towards him. Obviously there is something that the two know that everyone else isn't privy to. While the other guards, wearing simple iron-scaled mail armor with the Riften's Purple colors, go around either arresting people or taking their one gold fine and escorting them out the building, the commander turns towards Hunter and Reggroth..

"So what is your answer?!" The commander shouts, clearly annoyed with this situation.

"Well you see, it would seem we don't have the gold available to pay your extortion fee here. Not to mention it seems kinda... stupid for defending a girl from her attackers, we have to pay a fine for that?. So how bout you go run along?" Hunter states, showing his bandit self.

The commander groans at Hunter's response, who then in turns signals to four guards who then take Hunter, Reggroth, and Chrystavyng, and the Khajiit was arrested for simply being inside Riften itself. The guards then search the group, removing all weapons and escorts them to Riften's jail.

A few hours later, the group is sitting in separate cells, when a guard comes up to Chrystavyng cell and leers at her when she is dressed in a prison rutsack that barely comes up to mid thigh. The look he gives her clearly states his impure desires. "Hey there little one, how would you like to work on some time served?" He asks her while he leers at her thighs. Chrystavyng, who is in her own cell, looks up at the guard and notices how he looks at her. The look makes her skin crawl and a shiver of fear goes through her as she backs up to the back of the cell, her hands up in a feeble attempt to block. Upon seeing her reaction, the guard lets out an amused chuckle. "Oh don't be like that, I mean look around at some of the other females." The guard states and the only thing Chrystavyng can hear is the sobbing of other female prisoners and some grunts and slapping of skin on skin and the sick laughter of the other guards. Turning her head back at the guard in front of her with fearful eyes, to which he in turns outright laughs at her horror struck face. "Come now, I mean obviously you have got to realize your situation. We are the people who control the peace in this city, and by proxy, the Jarl allows us special... shall we say privileges... such as we get to have our way with the prisoners any way we want! And I don't recommend struggling, the last girl we had that struggled... well even after we killed her we still had our fun!" Laughing at the end, noticing the tears beginning to form in Chrystavyng's eyes, clearly enjoying the things the Jarl allows his guards pretty much free reign to do. As the guard stops his laughter and goes to grab his keys, in order to unlock her cell, he looks up at her noticing her eyes have shifted from her earlier fearful gaze to a dead eyed gaze, and noticing a small spark between her fingers, causing the guard to go wide eyed from panic and back up into the bars of the cell behind him. The moment his back hit the cell, he realizes his situation.

Suddenly, before the guard can call out for help, a pair of arms emerges from the darkness of the cell and snaps the guard's neck, causing Chrystavyng to snap back to reality.. Before his body can hit the ground, the same arms that killed him quickly grab the body before it can alert the other guards with the sound of it hitting the ground, and carefully places the body on the ground as to not alert the other guards, even some who are brutally raping the inmates they are supposed to guard. Said hands, who belong to the arms that killed the guard, quickly goes through his clothes looking for something. That something they find a few moments later in which being a set of keys. Unlocking the cell door and pulling the body inside the darkness of the cell, Chrystavyng leans into the bars of her own cell, trying to make out the situation, but only hearing the rustling of clothing and armor, as well as moaning and pleas to stop from other cells. A few moments later, dressed in the guard's armor, comes Hunter, who looking at Chrystavyng, brings a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet, something the young Breton does, putting her hands over her mouth.

Smirking at the Breton, he mouths to her to close her eyes and cover her ears, which she does so immediately. Looking around the area to see if he was spotted, Hunter only notices what looks to be a Head guard sitting at a table guarding a chest which happens to be next to the only door. Falling into the motions of a prison guard's movements he observed in the few hours of his stay, Hunter then proceeds to walk over to the head guard sitting at the table, and before he can shout Hunter strangles him with a choke hold, rendering him unconscious in a few seconds. Looking around, Hunter notices the chest on the table and lifting the chest he can hear the sound of what he guesses is coins shifting, and looking at the now vacant spot on the table notices a key. Putting the heavy chest back on the table, ignoring the sounds of lust behind him, silently promising "I'll kill you animals in a minute, lets see what we have here.", opens the chest. As he does so, revealing the contents inside, quickly brings a large smile to his face upon noticing all the gold and silver coins, nearly filling up the large chest. Quickly shutting the chest Hunter proceeds to remember why he is here, unlocking the cell containing Reggroth and together the two proceed to silently dispatches the guards as they are distracted victimizing the prisoners. Over Twenty minutes and over Twelve dead guards later, freeing the prisoners from their confinement, finding their gear and weapons from the confiscation room. In the confiscation room the prisoners get dressed.

Chrystavyng, after getting dressed in her modest robes, shyly walks over to Reggroth and pulls on his sleeve in order to get his attention. After getting his attention she asks, "Excuse me, why is it that you helped me? That you helped us all?"

"Simple, as you can see Riften is a corrupt, disgusting, drug infested hell hole. We got ourselves arrested simply to gain access to that." Reggroth says as he points over to the chest sitting on the table, full of coins with the Khajiit from from the tavern trying to open the chest, but failing when Hunter keeps the chest from the Khajiit, which in turns starts a small argument between the two. Looking back at the Breton girl with a smirk, "The plan was Five fold. And so far we are on track. However... we simply couldn't allow those molesters to get away with what they were doing. Though in all honesty we were planning on getting arrested after a good nights sleep... but oh well." Shrugging and ending with a laugh. Turning over to one of the more harmed female's of the jail, who happens to be a Nord with red hair, he assists helping her with some of her wounds, apparently some of the guards weren't that gentle with the poor thing. "Now lets get everyone patched up and lets make our escape." Wrapping a bandage around her upper Left arm covering some of small gashes. Right after finishing wrapping and securing the bandage the sound of keys opening a cell causes everyone to turn towards the sound. What no one expected was for a Dunmer female to walk out completely naked. Even with what little light illuminating her everyone can clearly see the leaking fluids from her womanhood.

While her back is turned the group of escapees tense, not sure what to make of this new development. It even stops Hunter and the khajiit from the tavern who was busy trying to steal a few coins from the chest that Hunter is guarding and drawing their attention. The sound of a blade drawing from one of the released prisoners catches her attention, causing her to turn towards the group. As she turns the small amount of light revealing her from the nearby torches, she shifts her weight to her left leg, putting her left hand on her hip for a little pose. From what little light in the prison reveals that she has shoulder length black hair, with her brown eyes looking forward and a small smirk on her lips. Though what draws most of the males attention first would happen to be her moderate sized bust and her naked body, to which she notices immediately.

With her hand still on her hip she gestures to the group, "Well are you gonna stare all night or are you gonna get me a bucket of water so I can clean up?" Which causes some of the males present to turn their heads with a blush, quickly attempting to locate said bucket of water. Though their efforts are for naught as Chrystavyng brings her over a bucket, with a cloth to clean herself. The unnamed Dunmer smirks towards her and quickly takes the offered items with a small thank you. Chuckling when she notices the young girl not even looking at her nakedness, clearly embarrassed, with her eyes closed. After she begins to scrub herself down, starting with the fluids between her legs, Reggroth walks over to her. Undeterred by the sight before him, he quickly hands her a set of unique leather armor.

"I'm sorry but after everyone got dressed this was all that was left. I assume that this is your set?" He inquires as she nods and quickly accepts with a small thank you. After cleaning herself off she quickly begins strapping her armor on. After she gets the last belt on her boots strapped on she looks up noticing Reggroth looking at her.

Raising an eyebrow then she asks, "Can I help you?"

"Your not like the other prisoners here, what's your story?" Continuing to watch her for any signs of trouble. Though to be honest, he can't help but notice her beauty and that she is exuding confidence, something he can't help but admire in her.

Letting a smirk grace her lips, "The guards arrested me simply for drinking in the bar, however it didn't help my case that I had someone else's necklace in my pocket at the time." With a laugh, "Planted of course, not that I stole that from one of the shop keepers at the market place mind you." "HA! You must be a member of the thieves guild. Now how did you escape?"

With a shrug, "Twas easy, when the guard's were busy with me satisfying their lusts I simply turned the tables on them, knocking them out and quickly getting the keys. Shame though, not that they were any good. Lacked passion, lacked... desire... All they cared about was their own lusts. Not that they could ever satisfy a lady... having to rape these poor girls." Looking over the girls, some of which reduced to tears, finally coming to terms with their situation. "Though you are right, I am a member of the thieves guild." Walking over to Reggroth she puts a hand on his cheek lightly, and tilting her head up some due to the fact that he stands a head taller than her, "I have to say though, if it wasn't for your distraction, I would have to definatly go through a lot more guards." Oddly enough, even though she said "go through", Reggroth had a feeling that should the escape not happen, a lot more fluids would have been leaking from the female.

"Well enough, why don't you stick with us till we escape, and then you can get out and rejoin the thieves guild... though I do have to ask for my coin purse back." The elf's shoulders stiffen and with a sigh, she pulls the small pouch out of her pocket. Though when she holds it up to him, Reggroth closes her hand around the pouch causing her to look up at him in question. "Though, I'll give you it free if you tell me what your name is."

"My name is Diriah." Standing on her tip toes, she quickly plants a small kiss on his cheek, causing a small blush to form on his face. The blush then grows larger when Hunter whistles.

"Oh shut up Hunter, do I have to remind you about that Flame Atronach?" That comment causes Hunter to quickly defend himself.

"For the record, there was mead involved and you were the one who made the damn bet in the first place!" Though the tension forming is quickly dissipated when the Dunmer Diriah, starts laughing.

"I swear, you guys do make quite the odd bunch. Kinda funny though, what is your plan after this part?"

Hunter at this point steps and takes over the conversation. "The plan was this. You see how Riften is, correct?" At people's nods he continues, noticing that everyone's attention is on him, even the Khajiit that has been trying to steal the gold from the chest still on the table. "You see, Riften is not what it used to be. After the events of the Dragonborn over Five hundred years ago, Riften has turned into nothing more than a drug infested, crime ridden city. Rape is rampant and so is extortion. Murder is abundant here as well. All of this which is condoned by the Jarl. Though what the people here don't know is that all the crime and extortion, the drugs, the rape, all of which is sanctioned and run by the Jarl himself. All this bullshit is done by the Jarl to bleed the populace of their gold and hope in order to make himself richer, while the people suffer. My plan is to destroy all of this... debauchery. The plan is this though, starting as bandits we will peck at The Rift. Hitting her assets, stealing gold, weakening her from the outside. Though over time while Riften gets weaker we will get stronger, and when we have enough strength, we will wipe out Riften, cleansing the land... and giving people the hope for a new start they so desperately need. Though many of you must be wondering why a bandit cares. Simple really. I see good people suffering under this reign. Being slaughtered, destroyed, robbed of their money and hopes and dreams. What really started it for me was an event over five years ago... I ended up picking a fight with a few of Riften soldiers winning when I ran them off... but I ended up getting seriously hurt. As I was starting to lose consciousness a young girl no older than Twelve helped drag me inside her home where her family helped tend to my wounds. After fading in and out for a few days, apparently the soldiers I fought came back looking for me. The father quickly pushed me into a hidden compartment under the floor, and he didn't even get the chance to open the door. The soldiers broke through the door and impaled him. I heard the mother and daughter scream... and the ripping of fabric. Then the young girl was thrown on top of where I was hidden. I had to listen for hours as they took turns with the mother and daughter... without the strength to do anything... at that point I must of blacked out, because when I came to I didn't hear anything... it was dark and I crawled with what little strength I had out of the hidden room... the door was kicked out and looking near the door I saw the father lying in a pool of his own blood. Crawling outside I found the little girl... they impaled her on a pole through her privates and out the top the her head. Her mother was hacked into pieces at her daughter's feet..." Taking a breather he looks around the group, and even with the low lights Hunter can see a few people getting sick over the story. "After a few weeks I found those soldiers and killed them all. I spent a few days on it. Slowly, painfully... it was on that moment I decided that I want to do something about this. Its taking a lot of planning and a few times messing with some shipments, killing any guards or soldiers I could get away with in order to come up with our goal. This chest near me is filled with the coins I need in order to get started with the plan."

"What about us? What do you plan to do about us?" Hunter turns towards the female prisoner that Reggroth was tending to earlier, her being the source of the voice. And through her red bangs, she looks at Hunter, tears streaming down her face.

"Either one of two things, I help you all escape Riften or you can join me and help me burn Riften to the ground. Though I will help everyone out of Riften regardless. What do you guys say? Who will join me?!" Hunter looks around at the group, doing a quick head count of all the prisoners, not counting Reggroth, Chrystavyng, The Khajiit, and Diriah, adds up to eighteen prisoners. Ten of which being females.

"What would be required of us should we join? Are you gonna use us as the guards used us? As holes to fill? A way to relieve stress?" The same red headed nord demands.

Hunter notices a lot of the female prisoners share this redhead nord's line of questioning. Walking over to her, he kneels in front of her, her eyes widening in bewilderment due to the closeness. "I promise you, with everything I am, that no one that follows me will be treated that way. I wont allow my followers to be like Riften. You won't be treated as such, you will train and eat with us, raid and hunt with us, and fight and kill with us." And with a small smile, he puts his gloved left hand on her right shoulder, giving her a small reassuring squeeze. "I promise you, no one under my command will be used like that. You will be paid a fair wage like everyone else. Don't worry though, we do watch each others backs. And should anyone try to force you like these guards did," Kicking a guard's corpse to make a point. "You have my permission to kill them, as painfully as you desire." Standing up he holds out his hand, "So, how bout it? Will you join me?"

The female Nord looks at his hand through the bangs of her Red hair, contemplating his offer. After a few moments, with a shaky hand she slowly grasps his hand with her smaller one. Lifting herself up using his offered hand as she winces in pain, but slowly nods her head. "I will help you, my name is Rhyna Strongwind. I will hold you to your word or I'll cut your head off. That is a Nord's promise!"

"I shall hold you to that, nice of you to join us!" Hunter then shakes the hand still in his grasp, signifying the agreement. Letting go of her hand, and turning to the others, he inquires who is willing to join the cause. Not surprisingly, all the female prisoners are willing to join. As for the male prisoners, only Two of the males refuse to join, stating that they are too old to participate. Accepting the response, Hunter surveys the group, noticing that all the prisoners are either Nord, Bretons, Dunmer, and One female Orc. No Khajiit or Argonians, Altmer, Bosmer, no Redgurards. Turning towards the Khajiit, who is standing next to the chest, Hunter walks over to the Khajiit, "And what is your response? Will you join us?"

Turning his Green eyes to the Redguard, he ponders his response. After a few moments of thought he opens his mouth to speak. "Will there be more gold awaiting us down the road?"

"All the gold and loots we get will go towards a new future, but everyone will get their wages. That I can assure you."

In response to Hunter's answer, the Khajiit's ears fold back, the sign of disagreement. "But this one likes the loots, the shinies. I don't know if this one agrees with it. I do like the loots."

Hunter rubs his chin in thought trying to think of a decent response, when the sound of someone clearing their throat draws everyones attention. Turning towards the sound everyone notices Reggroth was the one who made the noise. "I have a thought. I have been thinking on that issue and I believe I may have a solution. I figure that everyone will have to turn over their spoils to further our supplies and equipment overall from their raids. Those who prove themselves honest and loyal to the cause, will be able to turn in their spoils and gain a percentage of the value of what they tuned in on top of their wages. I believe that would be fair." Reggroth smirks, proud of his idea, but almost immediately his expression darkens to one of brooding contempt. "However, this is to prove your loyalty and honesty to the group. Should you value the spoils and cause suffering to the group, I will take my time ripping out your intestines and strangles you with them." And not a moment after he finishes his sentence a large smile breaks onto his face. "I for one love money as much as the next guy, however I will not suffer anyone causing harm to the group, we are comrades. Prove your loyalty and you will be rewarded. Betray us and I will kill you. Its that simple, is it not?"

Noticing the tension in the room, Chrystavyng, who has been standing near Reggroth and Diriah, pulls on the Nord's sleeve to gain his attention. Speaking in a meek tone, "Mister Reggroth, your scarring everyone... but maybe we could leave now?"

"She's right, you should calm down before you break another chair over someone's head again." Hunter exclaims, causing Reggroth to release a disgruntled sigh. Turning towards the Khajiit he respond, "Look, Reggroth is right. I believe what he suggested is reasonable. Everything is turned in, its for the group's benefit as we use that stuff so that everyone can get the food, equipment, supplies, and funds for future endeavors, that we need to be as a team. In order to survive we all have to do our part. I believe that's fair, earn your place and earn a percentage. Agreeable?"

The Khajiit rubs his chin in thought, pondering the offer. "This one has question though. You do not mind this one being a Khajiit?"

"To be honest, it doesn't bother me one bit. I have no problem with people based on what race they are. Rather, I hate people for who they are." Holding his hand out towards the Khajiit, Hunter continues, "So what do you say? Will you join us?"

The Khajiit continues to ponder for a few more seconds, but relents and grasp his hand in a shake. "My name is Saaldrik, this one will prove his worth for the shinies!"

"Good to have you with us." Hunter turns toward the group, noticing them all ready to go. "Now here is the plan, we are going to go to the armory to take some equipment and set the armory on fire. That will cause the much needed distraction in order to allow us to escape. We will have to stick to the shadows, a lot of you are in need of medical attention so I rather not risk open fight. Reggroth, what do you think?"

"I would be able to get into the armory alone, it would be easier than taking the group. I didn't expect so many to be in bad shape. Get to the South Gate, I will get the extra bows and meet you there. Hunter, see if you and Saaldrik can take out the guards, silently if you can. After I set the armory on fire I'll get over to you as quickly as I can."

"You sure you can handle it?" Hunter inquires, and at Reggroth's nod he continues speaking. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Saaldrik when we get to the wall, after the guards run to help put out the fire, that will be your que to climb up the wall and take out the guards up on the wall. I will take care of those on the ground. There shouldn't be that many to go through." Saaldrik nods in acknowledgment. "Alright, lets get going. I'll lead. Reggroth," Putting his hand on his Nord friend's shoulder. "Watch yourself, and get to us as soon as possible. Lets go! Remember to be quiet. And help carry those who can't walk well themselves." Reaching behind him where his spear and crossbow rests upon his back, Hunter pulls out his crossbow and holds it at the ready, bolt already loaded. Standing near the door, with Reggroth stacked up on the right of the door frame where the handle is and Saaldrik behind Reggroth. Looking behind, Hunter notices everyone ready to move, and that Chrystavyng has taken it upon herself to carry the heavy gold and silver filled chest with Rhyna, what looks to be guarding her. Nodding his head towards her, he turns his head towards his Nord buddy. With a quick nod Reggroth quickly opens the door for Hunter to go through, and with the crossbow at the ready Hunter quickly moves. Going through the door he looks to his right, with the crossbow pointing in that direction. Not seeing anything he turns to the other way and notices a sleeping guard, not much more than twenty feet away, and a table in the corner near the walkway. Noticing the guard's helmet on the table and the numerous empty mead bottles, Hunter takes aim with his crossbow and fires, launching his bolt. With a quick, but deafened snap, the bolt sails out, piercing the sleeping guard on the left side of the head, piercing the brain and killing the sleeping guard instantly. Hunter resets the crossbow and with his left hand he removes a bolt on his left hip quiver and sets it in place. Signaling to the group the begin silently moving out. Recalling the path they took when they were escorted into the prison they quickly find themselves outside, only having to kill two more sleeping guards at their posts with Hunter's crossbow. Also killing one awake guard by firing a bolt at his neck, piercing through the side, and nailing him to the wall.

Reggroth and Hunter quickly, but silently, walk outside with their weapons drawn. Noticing that there is only darkness to greet them, Reggroth sheaths his sword and turns towards Hunter. "The south gate should be about a five minute walk from here, I will meet you there as soon as the fire spreads. Good luck." With that said he quickly disappears into the dark to perform his task.

"Alright, I will lead. Saaldrik, your infront of the group. Khajiit have better eyes in the night. You can see possible guards way before I can. Time to earn some shinies then isnt it?"

"This one will do as asked. I take it we are to stick to the alleyways?" With Hunter's nod Saaldrik is easily able to bypass night patrols by sticking to the darkness.

The process takes longer than the estimated Five minutes, due to having to dodge the patrols and Chrystavyng's slower movements due to the heavy chest she is carrying. After looking around and noticing that they haven't lost anyone yet, they find themselves in an alleyway about fifty feet to the right of the gate.

Hunter turns towards the group, and signals everyone to take a break and rest a bit in the alleyway they are hidden in. Looking over to the Khajiit, he signals Saaldrik to follow him to the edge of the alleyway. And while whispering, "Your eyes are better than mine, can you tell me how many you see? Make sure you spot those on the walls."

With an acknowledging nod the Khajiit stealthily moves into a position to see. Peering slightly around the corner he spends the next few moments looking, lightly taping his right thigh with a clawed digits after every few seconds. With no more taps after Five he pulls his head back and holds up a clawed hand with all Five digits extended.

Understanding the gesture Hunter then signals Saaldrik to rejoin the group and wait for Reggroth's signal. "Alright, these walls aren't that built that well. So you should be able to climb up the wall and be able to take out any of the remaining guards not drawn to the blaze. You think you can do that?"

Saaldrik nods his head lightly, and palms his dagger in his right hand.

"Alright... good, I want to do this silently as to not draw any other guards. Wouldn't want to bite off more than we can chew. Depending on how many are left on the ground I may need you to help. Make it so they cant call out for help, and make sure you loot the weapons of those on top of the walls, any thing we can use too. The people with us need some weapons." Noticing Saaldrik nod, Hunter continues. "Alright, I guess now we wait for the signal."

Reggroth is sticking to the shadows, dodging patrols, and keeping quiet. After sneaking past a pair of guards on their patrol route, looking around he notices a large multilevel wooden building with a metal sign saying "Riften Armory" above the double doors in the front of the building, though no guards in front of the building. From his hidden position in the shadows of the alleyway, Reggroth quickly checks the road for any guards and makes a break to the side of the armory. With a quick

look back to the road in order to see if he was spotted, and upon not seeing anything or anyone, he continues to the back of the armory. Upon reaching the back of the armory he spots a window. Looking inside he checks if there is anyone inside and upon only seeing large boxes, and barrels in the area, he begins using his sword to pry open the window as quietly as possible. After getting the window open a few inches he pulls his blade back, sheathing the sword, and uses his hands to open the window. Quickly hauling himself onto the window he silently climbs in. Dropping to the ground he looks around, and not noticing any guards, proceeds to look for anything of value. After beginning to ransack the room and only revealing full sets of guard's armor, consisting of iron scaled shirt, or known in the Rift as guard's armor, and Purple bolts of cloth to finish the Riften's uniform in crates, he proceeds to head over to some large barrels. Taking the lid off he flinches back a bit due to the hideous, pungent smell of oil, almost causing him to gag.

Thinking to himself _'Well fuck me, this will burn up quick with this oil. Now to find some bloody bows.. and ill need arrows too.. cant forget those.'_ Leaving his thoughts, Reggroth knows he will have to move quick to avoid the blaze. During his search he ends up spotting a guard making his rounds. As silently as possible, draws his sword, palming the sword in both hands. Sneaking up on the guard, slowly rising up, softly whispers, "Heads up." causing the guard to turn towards him. Before the guard can call out Reggroth cleaves off the guard's head. The corpse drops to the ground in a lifeless heap, and the blood spatters onto the ground, the head of the guard rolls over to the left, his face frozen in a questioning look. Shrugging his shoulders, and sheathing his blade, Reggroth follows the head which oddly leads him to one of the walls of the building where the section of the ranged weapons are, and a few tables scattered around. With a smirk _'Thanks head, I seem to owe you one.'_ he quickly grabs a dozen unstrung long bows and quivers and grabs a long piece of cloth. Clearing a table he sets the cloth down and taking the bows and quivers he puts them in the middle and proceeds to wrap them up as tight as he can without damaging them, and grabbing the needed bowstring, he plants those in a pouch. Straping the bundle onto his back, he grabs an unusual bow in the corner and inspects it. Thinking to himself, _'It looks like a hunting bow, but the curve is wrong.'_ Reggroth's thoughts drift over to Diriah's naked body when he thinks of curves, unable to help it. Quickly snapping that thought from his head, and wiping a bit of drool from his mouth, he takes the bow and grabs a quiver. After securing the quiver onto his back belt, with the arrow's feathers near his right buttock, he pulled out an arrow and notched it into his recently acquired unusual bow.

Proceeding to make his way up to the second level, Reggroth quickly dispatches the patrolling guard with an arrow to the back, unaware the force of the arrow would spin the guard around towards him, revealing the arrowhead had pierced the body completely. Evident by the arrow head being revealed along with the next three inches of wood. Reggroth thinks to himself, _'Well damn! This bow has a lot of power for such a small thing!'._ Re-notching another arrow he makes his way over to a group of open crates. Peering inside different cases he notices a few sets of soldier armor for Riften. A barrel full of unlit torches, another open barrel of swords. An open crate of lined up round shields, numbering around Twenty per crate. A large crate full of lying down maces. A small crate full of over Thirty daggers. A medium crate full of rows of war axes lined up next to each other. And the last crate revealing around Fifty vials full of a Red liquid. Reggroth palms one of the smaller vials, and pockets another.

"Hmn... first level is full of mostly weapons and armor. Not to mention those smelly oil barrels. This level seems to have just armor for soldiers and a lot of weapons and equipment here... and what ever this vial is..." Reggroth swirls the red liquid in the small vial, causing a few bubbles to form in the liquid and with a shrug, he pockets this one as well. Looking around to spot any guards he doesn't spot any, but he hears muffle sounds of talking around the corner, near the stairs in the back leading towards the third and final floor. "Now lets see who is the next soon to be dead bastard," Making his way as stealthy as possible to the sounds of the voices, he spots two guards sitting at a small table, one with his back towards Reggroth, and one facing him. Guessing the distance to be about Twenty feet, Reggroth pulls out another arrow and puts it between his teeth, gently. Then proceeds to draw the bow back, with the first arrow notched in, and waits for his opportunity.

The guard with his back towards Reggroth, unaware of the current danger facing him, pops the cork of his mead bottle and takes a healthy swig of his drink. Turning his attention towards his buddy, and with a heavy slur, "Hey, so how was guard duty at the jail yesterday? I heard that Red head they have there is quite the screamer." Laughing and taking another swig, he offers the bottle to his partner, a slight sway in his form.

The Second guard responds with a slight slur, not as intoxicated as his friend,"Ah, she is a screamer. But she settled down and somewhat accepted her fate after the guard in the next stall sheathed his sword inside the honey pot of the nord bitch that wouldn't stop struggling. Was great the look of fear on all their faces. Especially when their faces are coated in our seed. I even was able to take this necklace off of the bitch too." Laughing due to the memory, and quickly adjusting his pants, he takes another swig. Digging into one of his shirt pockets he pulls out the necklace in question, and places it on the table to show. Finding his bottle empty, the guard simply throws the now empty bottle behind him with the others scattered on the ground. Picking up another full bottle from the others on the table, he uncorks the bottle and offers it to his buddy.

"Indeed! I wish I could have tried her but she does seem to be the favorite of the prisoners, except that Orc whore. I haven't been allowed back to the prison since I raped that old lady, to death!" The guard releases a loud, drunken laugh at the memory, not even trying to hide his arousal.

"I heard about that. What happened?" The less drunk guard asks.

"The bitch had a heart attack before I finished. Though still did, her body was warm." Taking a healthy swig of his bottle by bringing his head back, finishing it off, he slams the bottle on the table. Looking at his buddy he notices that he is slouched over, his arm resting on the table. Though due to the ammount of alcohol he drank, he fails to notice the arrow head sticking out of his buddy's back. His first thought is that his buddy passed out drunk. Reaching out with a wobbly hand, "You milk drinker!" he pushes his buddy so that he is sitting back in his chair. When the back of his friend hits the back of the chair the guard notices an arrow protruding out of the chest of his friend. Standing up in shock, he looks at his now dead buddy in horror, with a heavy wobble. With a sudden piercing pain in his back, he finds his ability to cry out hampered as it only comes out as a soft gurgle. Falling to his knees he tries to cry out but can't, finding it almost impossible to even breathe at this point. Turning his head to see behind him, he see's steel armor in his face. Looking up he looks into the eyes of Reggroth, his eyes silently pleading with him for help.

With a look disgust Reggroth grabs a tuft of the guard's hair with his left hand, whispering softly to the guard, _'Your my bitch now.'_ he proceeds to grab one of the full bottles of mead in his right, and smashes said bottle into the face of the guard, causing both the bottle and the guard's nose to break. Not letting up, Reggroth quickly stabs the now broken bottle into the exposed neck of the guard. Reggroth lets go of the guard's hair, letting the guard's body hit the ground in a crumpled heap to bleed out and gurgle over the blood rushing out of his neck wound. Stepping over the now dying guard, he continues to the stairs. Getting another arrow for his bow he continues up the stairs slowly, only his left hand on the bow and arrow. Upon making it near the top of the stairs he spots a guard looking down at him from the top step. Not even hesitating, Reggroth releases a punch with his right, steel covered, hand right to the eye level private's of the guard. Said guard drops his weapon and falls to his knees, holding his now in pain balls. Reggroth proceeds to climb the remaining steps, moving around the guard and stands behind him. Ignoring the look of pained rage, Reggroth proceeds to punt the rear of the guard, causing him to tumble down the stairs, hitting the second story floor with a dull thud. While in a crumbled heap, _'Had to put you down son,'_ Reggroth readies his bow and looses the arrow, quickly ending the guard's suffering. Reggroth pulls out another arrow and notches it. Reggroth notices a door at the end of the hallway marked "Quartermaster". Tired of sneaking around, Reggroth kicks the door open and makes his way inside with his bow at the ready.

Walking through the door frame Reggroth notices a desk about five feet in front of him, a table to his right with a chair near the door, and a huge map of The Rift on the wall behind the desk. Stepping into the room Reggroth finds himself hit from the left side, sending him staggering into the table to his right. Quickly turning around with the bow he fires a quick shot, stopping his attacker in his tracks. Looking at the situation he notices his attacker in fine Purple clothing, no armor, and an arrow through what Reggroth guesses is the man's left kidney. _'That has to hurt'_ Reggroth thinks, silently observes the man's figure, guessing him to be an older nord, due to the more Grey in his hair than Black. Watching the figure stagger back words till he reaches the door frame to which he slides down it, sitting on his rear.

"Who, who are you?" The man asks, a small trickle of blood coming out the right side of his mouth. His hands never leaving the arrow wound, in a vain attempt to stem the blood.

Reggroth looks down at the man, and smirks, "Don't you recognize your own son? I'm gonna make you proud!" And with that he dismisses the man by turning his back at him, paying no mind to the wide eyed response his statement causes. Taking the bow and placing it on the desk in front of him he draws his sword. With a sigh he turns back towards the dying man and with a quick thrust, he buries his blade into the man's chest, "Actually, I'm your daughter!"

"W-what the he-hell?" The Quartermaster has a look of pained bewilderment, and with a small cough of blood, the life in his eyes fades, he still griping his wound.

Withdrawing his blade, he cleans the blade and sheaths it, Reggroth thinks to himself _'Hunter did tell me that my sense of humor was off, I don't know why he says it. I think its great!',_ Crouching down onto a knee, Reggroth begins searching through the quartermaster's clothes. He finds a coin purse, some papers, and a set of keys. Reading the papers, he notices that all they contain is orders for more armor and weapons as well as orders for assorted equipment. Throwing the paper away, finding them to be useless, he opens the coin purse. Peering inside he notices a few gold coins, at least twenty silver and dozens of copper coins. He puts the coins into a pouch on his hip. Proceeding over to the desk he sits down at the seat and props his feet up on the desk. Looking around the room he finds nothing of value. With a sigh, and taking his feet off the desk, he begins going through the drawers. After a few drawers with nothing but supply documents, he finds a small red locked box. Raising an eyebrow he pulls out the keys he looted from the quartermaster, he tries a few keys with no luck. Eying a small key on the loop, with a shrug, tries it. With a click the lock unlocks. Opening the small box with the key he finds nine cut rubies the size of about half an inch in length. Reggroth takes the rubies and puts them in a pouch on his left side. Looking underneath the desk he notices a small one foot high safe. Sliding the safe out he tries a few keys and on the second key the safe opens.

"Well now, now that is interesting!" Inside the safe is a few silver necklaces with various gems set in them. One set with rubies, and the two others set in sapphires. He finds detailed papers listing the locations of current patrols of the Rift and that a good portion of Riften's military stationed a few weeks North doing maneuvers. Continuing to ransack the safe he finds a few gold and silver coins to add to the coin pouch. Taking the necklaces and putting them in one of his pouches and shifting some papers in the safe, oddly enough Reggroth finds a small gold ingot about four inches long, two inches wide and half an inch high. Passing a quick gaze to the dead quartermaster, he continues on with the off sense of humor, "Oh is this my birthday gift father?" Snagging that and making sure the safe has nothing of value left, Reggroth proceeds to take the patrol location papers he found and stuff that into his pant's pocket and keeping the gold bar in his left hand, and holding the bow in the same hand by the string. Turing towards the door he entered, he noticed another door frame to the right. Looking inside he notices what looks to be the quartermaster's private quarters. Oddly on the bed, Reggroth spots a simple blue dress on the bed. Looking at the dress Reggroth says, "You know what? I'm... done. That's just... wrong. No... no..." With a look of disgust, in a vain attempt to dismiss the images of the quartermaster in the dress, he makes his way through the way he came.

Figuring that he has gotten enough spoils he heads his way down to the second floor, to which he remembers the conversation between the guards about a red headed female prisoner on how they took her necklace and he decides to take that with him as well. Stepping over the two guards bodies, stepping in the pools of blood, he makes his way to the first floor. Making sure no guards are around he tips over a few of the oil barrels, making sure that most of the first floor is covered in oil. Trying to keep the oil off of him, but to no avail as his boots are covered, he makes his way over to the double doors of the front of the armory. Opening the double doors to make his way outside, he takes a few steps out into the darkness of the night time. Turing around towards the open doors and not noticing any guards around, he pulls out one of the vials, and removes the cork. _'Well this has been tiring, maybe this potion will help.'_ As he brings the vial to his mouth to drink, the putrid smell from the liquid causes him to quickly pull the vial away. Attempting to keep himself from throwing up, he looks at the vial and tosses it into the armory, figuring it was rotten A few moments later and a loud "Whoosh" the inside of the armory lights up in flames, making Reggroth wonder what the hell was in that vial.

Making sure he still has the gold bar in his hand, as well as the bow, he makes for the shadows, making his way towards Hunter and his group in a full sprint. Reggroth disappears into the shadows of the sleeping town, carrying the needed equipment that the former prisoners need along with the spoils.

After waiting for about Ten minutes, Hunter stands watch over the group as they continue to wait for Reggroth's signal. During the Ten minutes that they were waiting, Saaldrik and Hunter ambushed Two guards that got close to the alleyway. After dispatching the two and taking their weapons, they give the one of the swords to the Orc female, and the other sword to one of the males. As for the two daggers, one went to Chrystavyng, Hunter had given it to her, telling her it was just in case. Though the dagger is not visible, due to her hiding it in her robes. She remains standing right with the chest, with Rhyna right near her. The last dagger was given to one of the male prisoners. While waiting, Hunter begins to wonder if they can do this. Even though they are at the point of no return, Hunter cant help himself but begin to consider that before this day all he had to worry about was watching Reggroth's and his own back. Now with people following him, Hunter thinks that he could run. Take the gold and live a great life, but had remembered the little girl from his story. The one that started him on this path. He knows that he could never face himself, or anyone for that matter, should he have ran.

Steeling his resolve, Hunter notices the rising flames in the distance and also hears the guards at the gate shouting orders for people to find out what is going on. Turning towards Saaldrik, he says "Saaldrik, its time." They make their way towards the end of the alleyway. Just as they make it to the end of the darkness of the alleyway, Three of the Five guards run past them in panic, making their way over to the rising inferno. Waiting for them to pass, Hunter watches them run towards the flames. After they are out of sight, he turns his attention towards the gate. From what he can see by the torch the guard at the gate is holding, he only spots said guard at the gate. A tap on his shoulder draws his attention to Saaldrik, whispering, "What do you see Saaldrik?"

Pointing to above the gate on top of the wall, "There is one still up there, they both smell of nervousness, so do you."

Hunter's shoulders slightly stiffen. "Cant help that I'm afraid. But we have to keep moving forward. We panic, we die. So moving forward, regardless if I am nervous or not, can you get that one on the wall?"

With a nod, Saaldrik heads down the alleyway, past their group, and disappears around a corner.

Waiting a few moments, Hunter pulls out his crossbow. Loading a bolt into his crossbow, he peers around the corner. Peering around the corner, taking a calming breath, he pulls up his crossbow. Aiming it right at the guard he lets loose the bolt which it kills the unsuspecting guard instantly due to hitting the guard in the face. With a sigh of relief, Hunter turns his attention to the top of the wall. While he squints his eyes, trying to see on top of the wall, he can just about make out Saaldrik pouncing on the guard's back and cutting his throat. Letting out a sigh, Hunter tells the prisoners to wait right in the alleyway, that he would be right back. With a dash, he makes his way over to the dead guard. Grabbing his legs, he proceeds to drag the body over to the alleyway. After a few moments he finally drags the dead weight into the alleyway where a few of the males of group takes his weapons to arm themselves. The females not able to bear the weapons due to their injuries.

"Bout time we get out of here huh? I have been here a whole Ten seconds and we are still here?" Reggroth says, just joining the group while Hunter was dragging the corpse to their hiding spot. Ignoring Hunter's middle finger, he takes the bundle off his back and begins passing out some of the bows and quivers to their group, arming them. Now all the men are fully armed, each with a bow, quiver, and a sword. The women, while armed now, are unable to use their new weapons, still injured.

Hunter looks over the group, spotting that they are mostly all armed. So it was time, the time were their plan begins. Knowing that their path will be full of pain and suffering, he knows that should they succeed it will all be worth it. Watching Saaldrik pass out a sword and bow with quiver, that he acquired from the guard on the wall, to the injured Rhyna, who accepts it, though reluctantly. She knows while armed, she wont be of much use due to her injuries. Hunter knows that in order to succeed he will need to use all the races by their strength and weaknesses, however, all that would have to wait for when they got out of Riften.

Putting all other thoughts on hold he gains everyones attention. "Alright everyone, It's time to get going. Rhyna, I need you to protect Chrystavyng and the chest." The two mentioned people get ready to move out, though Rhyna a bit sluggish due to the pain.. "Reggroth, store anything of value you gained from the armory inside the chest, here's the key" Tossing the key over to the Nord, who then begins storing all the rubies he received, along with all the coins and gold bar that he stole. When he is finished storing the valuables Reggroth re-locks the chest and tosses the key back to Hunter.

Before Hunter is able to continue his orders Reggroth cuts in. "Hey Hunter, when I hit the armory I was able to locate some information." Pulling out the sheets of paper he got from the quartermaster's office he calls Hunter to come over. Showing him the army's maneuvers in the North, the patrol routes in the South, and West. After talking it over, the two decide that the patrol routes in the West and South are lightly patrolled, and would be the safest route to go through. The problems they would face would be should they accidentally get spotted by a patrol, starvation, diseased, wild animals, and other bandits. Figuring that they would deal with the problem should it arrive, Hunter signals everyone to head towards the gate. With Hunter and Saaldrik in front, Chrystavyng and Rhyna in the middle who are protected via the other members of the group, with the other females and the males on the outside of the group, and Reggroth and Diriah picking up the rear. When they make it to the gate, the group pushes open said gates and when the gates open they proceed to run through, Two by Two, making their way into the darkness of the night. Leaving behind only a large blazing inferno in the middle of Riften, and a pile of corpses as evidence that they were there.

After a week's travel the group makes it to a large industrial farming town in the South of The Rift. After following the road, figuring that this would be a good place to allow the two that were not willing to join in their cause to make their own futures, Hunter hands each of the two men ten pieces of gold each, and tells them to make the best of their lives. The Two old men thank Hunter and make their way East, but unbeknownst to the group, it would be the last time they would ever see them again, for they end up dying of old age after reuniting with their families a year later. Hunter and the newly formed group, while resting at the inn for a day after their wounds being treated, they plan what goods they need to purchase in order to make it to the border. Leaving the inn, and judging the time to be around four in the afternoon, the group makes their way to purchase the supplies they need. The supplies the group purchase are extra food, water, back packs, some medicine, meats, and leather armor for most of the people in the group. Also picking up some equipment kits in order to keep their armor functional. The only ones who didn't receive leather armor would be Saaldrik, Chrystavyng, Reggroth, Diriah, and Hunter. Rhyna, with some gold coins from Hunter, was able to get proper medical treatment and purchase a full steel plate armor, Stripped studded leather skirt, and Two steel war hand axes. As well as a steel plate helmet. Hunter, Reggroth, and Chrystavyng look Rhyna up and down after she walked out of the armorer's shop where she bought her armor inspecting her.

Hunter steps up to her. "Alright, you're equipped with your armor and weapons you wanted. Now you can use this stuff in combat, right?" Hunter looks how she carries herself, by her stance, he can tell she is used to wearing heavy armor. "You look as if your used to wearing full heavy armor. How come?"

"I.. used to.. be a Riften Lieutenant. I lead a unit of One-hundred soldiers. But, I got stripped of my rank and thrown in jail when I stepped in when my men were raping the very people we were supposed to protect. When I stepped in my men jumped me, and I was knocked out, I was sent to jail and... well.. you know" She looks down in shame. "It has been a long two months.. I used to wear the same type of armor while in the army." She looks up at the group, shame evident in her features. "I was loyal, and I love my people... but I can't stand how the Jarl acts. The people suffer everyday, and all he cares about is himself. If you can pull off what you claim, I will pledge my life to your cause."

"Of course!" Hunter exclaims, but is cut off as Reggroth cuts him off.

Walking up to her Reggroth notices that she is looking at him, questioning why he is there. Shuffling through his pockets, _'Now where did I put it?'_ After going through his pouches he finds it and few moments later and pulls it out, holding it towards her. What is revealed is the necklace from the armory.

Upon noticing the locket, Rhyna's eyes widen in surprise upon looking at it. Quickly snatching it from Reggroth's hands, surprising him, and brings it to her face and inspects it. "How?! The guards took this from me weeks ago.. where did you find it?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Reggroth wonders the significance of the locket, "Why is that so special to you?"

Continuing to inspect the locket, not even looking up at Reggroth she answers. "It's a locket my father gave me... when my mother died, he had both of their wedding rings melted down in order to make this locket.. it's all I have left of them." Looking up at Reggroth, with tears streaming down her

face. "Where did you find it?"

Looking at her, Reggroth knows by the raw amount of emotion he sees her displaying, that the locket meant everything to her. "I took it from two guards in the armory who were bragging about a Red head and the locket. I killed them both. One with an arrow, the other with a bottle of mead." He gives a large smile.

"Thank you so very much!" Rhyna holds it to her chest, eyes closed, savoring the fact she has her precious memento back. "I swear I will help you, what ever you ask. This is all I have left of my parents. Thank you."

"Aright then! When we get close to the border we will all explain our skills, and abilities, and what we can offer the group. For now lets wait for sun down to leave the town. Best to move under the cover of night." Hunter informs them, all of which makes their way back to the Inn, making his way to his assigned room, and sitting down on his bed. Reaching over to one of the two plain colored books, one being Red, and one being Black, he grabs the Red one and proceeds to open it to the first page. Going over the costs of equipping all their people with the necessary equipment and supplies, Hunter goes over the math. Adding the Fifteen units of leather armor at Eighty Copper per armor its comes to Twelve-Hundred Copper coins, or Twelve Silver. In order to give the group Twenty arrows, at Ten arrows per Copper, and an extra quiver it costs Twenty-Two Copper per person. Multiplying that by Fifteen, he comes to Three-Hundred and Thirty Copper coins or Three Silver coins and Thirty Copper. Taking Forty Copper per person for each steel dagger and multiplying it by how many people needing it equipped, making it Six-Hundred and Forty Copper coins or Six Silver coins and Forty Copper coins. Coming up on the last item on the equipment list is the iron swords at a value of Sixty Copper per sword, coming with a total of Nine-Hundred Copper coins or Nine Silver coins. Getting the values for equipping the other group member, Hunter adds in the cost of equipping Rhyna with her full plate armor and war axes. At a value of Twenty Three silver per steel war hand axe, and a full price of her full armor at an expensive value of Three Gold. Then adding in the back packs and full supplies they needed costs a single silver for a leather durable back pack full of supplies for a few weeks of travel. And the group purchases Twenty One bags at a value of Twenty One silver. Hunter takes a drink of water, trying to keep a clear head on the math and adds up the final number. After about a minute of adding up the numbers, it costs Three Gold, Fifty One Silver, and Seventy Copper coins. Hunter makes sure that he writes all this information down correctly, and marks the section of newly written text as "Equipment And Supplies Expenditures". Turning the page to the inner cover he writes down "Group's Expenditures".

With a relieved sigh, Hunter closes the Red book that he just dubbed "Group's Expenditures". He plans to use the book to catalog all the group's expenditures, and opens up the Second book as he simply writes down on the inside cover as "Group's income".

Going onto the First page Hunter puts down the total Reggroth and Chrystavyng were able to count inside the chest at Five Thousand, One Hundred, and Forty Four Gold coins. Eighteen Thousand Two Hundred and Ninety Four Silver coins. Though oddly inside the chest they found that there was only Four Hundred and Sixty Three Copper coins. Hunter just chalks it up that the copper coins are low value and that the guards wouldn't deal with low value currency. Shrugging, Hunter reminds himself to get another book as soon as possible in order to catalog the items they acquire, though can't shift into currency as easily. Drawing his attention to the window outside, he notices that it's around Five pm. Remembering that they agreed to moving out under the cover of darkness, Hunter blows out his candle and takes his spear, his dual short swords, and puts his quiver onto the night stand right next to his bed, resting his spear between the bed and night stand and standing it up. Taking the crossbow, and load a bolt into it, Hunter lies down. He makes sure that his feet is facing towards the door, his crossbow resting in his hands as he lies down. Hunter doesn't even bother taking his armor off, knowing that he wont time to strip, and re-dress should they need to move out at a moment's notice. Closing his eyes, he allows himself to drift off to sleep.

Back in Riften, we see that the Commander that arrested Hunter and some of his group, is seen making his way towards Mistviel Keep from the ruins of the armory. The first thing he notices is that all the guards outside the Keep look dreary and down trodden, as if someone scolded them. Knowing that look in his men, the Commander can already tell that the meeting will not go well, with a sigh and a deep breath he steels himself and makes his way into the Keep. Upon entering though he does not spot the Jarl on his throne or at the table eating, He inquires the location of the Jarl from one of the guards, though the guard is hesitant to respond.

"Well son? Where is the Jarl?" The Commander inquires, and upon noticing that the guard is still hesitating, no doubt due to the fear evident in his facial features, the commander sighs. "He is in his play room isn't he?"

"Um, yes sir. He asked that no one disturb him. He made us get one of the more desired ladies of Riften after he executed ten guards that displeased him. Another three that simply coughed in his presence." The soldier doesn't move from his post, for fear of a bloody reprimand.

Shaking his head, the Commander simply thanks the soldier and walks towards the throne, and passing it he makes his way towards the doorway that leads towards the personal quarters. Thinking to himself he makes his way up the stairs, his head in his thoughts. _'Nothing is __salvageable__ from the armory, and we have no idea where the people who did it have gone... that bastard is gonna murder a lot of people for this. Though judging how we lost __Thirteen men before he found out, three of which coughed? He has always been an ill tempered bastard but this will make it undoubtedly worse... always murdering people simply because he could or was upset.__' _Bringing his attention back from his unfinished thoughts, he notices he is standing in front of a wooden door, one that does little to block out the sounds of brutalization and loud female crying. Bracing himself, he loudly knocks on the door.

The sounds of rape stop, and a loud and gruff voice shouts out, "I told you fuck ups not to interrupt!"

"I deeply apologize Jarl, but you instructed me to inform you whenever we got information on what happened to the armory as well as your stolen gold from the jail." The Commander informs him through the door. From what he can hear, the crying continues, but he also hears the sound of someone moving. A few seconds later the door is swung open and a naked male nord, one who is over weight, his looks to be around mid Fifties with dark gray hair and weathered features, a scowl evident on his face. The Commander looks over the Jarl's shoulder and sees a young Blonde haired female Altmer with bruises all over her body and face, trying to cover herself with a blanket, her tears never stopping.

"What the hell is it? Did you find out who was the cause of it?" The Jarl demands, clearly annoyed by the interruption. However the man before him, his commander, he knows that he can't simply take out his anger on him. The man before him is what helps keep the men and Riften in order and more gold flowing into his coffers as well as a dark secret between them.

"I apologize for the interruption, but we were able to find out that the prison break was formulated by two recently arrested people. One of them a Red guard, going under the name of Hunter. And his traveling companion, a Nord, named Reggroth. Fortunately one of the guards stationed inside the prison survived the jailbreak so we were able to get their descriptions and a few of their accomplices." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and continues. "Unfortunately, they made off with the chest there that was filled with over Five Thousand Gold coins, and over Ten Thousand Silver coins, acquired via taxation and fines paid." Looking up at the Jarl he notices the scowl on his leader's face morph into one of pure anger, which causes him to inwardly cringe_ 'This isn't going to go over well... he is gonna lose it...'_. "According to the guard, we were able to get the names and descriptions of some of the prisoners escaped, one being a young Breton girl under the name Chrystavyng Marence, and a Khajiit male by the name of Saal...drik?. We can assume that in order to cover their escape from Riften they set fire to the armory. The timing of the armory being set on fire and the guards killed at the southern gate is too close to be a coincidence."

The Jarl at this point is beyond furious, so much so he grabs the dagger from the commander's belt with his right hand, and turns towards the still crying female whose back is towards him. Marching over to her he grabs her blond hair with his left hand, and yanks her off his bed. The sudden jerk of her hair causes her to scream out in pain, forcing her to look up at the enraged face of the Jarl. Looking into the Jarl's eyes causes her to begin panic as severe anxiety sets in, more so than already being raped by him. "Please, please my Jarl. No more, for what ever offense I did I swear to you I wont do it again! Please no!" She cries out in sudden pain and terror when he begins slashing at her with the dagger he took, using her hair to hold her in range.

The Jarl ignores her pleas and continues to slash away, some wounds shallow while others being pretty deep, however, he stays away from the area above the neck. After what seemed to be an eternity to the young elven girl, though only being a few minutes, the Jarl finally ceases his brutal assault after he notices that she has stopped screaming out in a mixture of terror and pain. He then pulls her hair up, lifting her body up by the hair, he brings the shorter and bloodied female to eye level. The first thing he notices is that it would seem that she has lost consciousness. "Useless waste of flesh!" He shouts, and proceeds to spit on her face, further degrading his victim. He then throws her onto the ground and kicks her once for good measure, leaving her in a pool of her own blood. Turning his attention back to his commander, who has not moved one inch from his position, he slowly stomps towards him. "I want a Five Thousand Gold bounty on the Nord and an Eight Thousand Gold bounty on the Regguard., dead or alive. One Thousand for the Khajiit trash, dead or alive. And Three-Hundred gold for the Breton girl, I want her alive though. I will make her wish for death. How dare they steal my gold and cost me more in repairs!" Gesturing over to the body of the Altmer, he continues. "Now I want this trash out of here by the time I get back from my bath, I expect another whore to be here upon my return so you best have this room spotless or there will be your blood on the ground next." Not bothering to wait for a response, the Jarl shoves past his commander, who easily gives way, and disappears down the hallway, still wielding the bloody dagger. Though a few seconds after his disappearance, a Female scream is heard as the Jarl kills a chamber maid, on her way to clean a room, by impaling her in the chest when she dropped the linen she was transporting upon witnessing the dagger and releasing an inaudible gasp.

"Guards!" the commander bellows only loud enough to be heard by the nearby guards, makes his way inside the room. Walking over to the body of the young victim, and removing his right glove, he tentatively reaches out to check her pulse. Upon finding a faint one, he grabs the discarded blanket and begins to cover her, As carefully as possible, paying mind to some of the deep slashes that litter her breasts, arms, shoulders, and stomach. He proceeds to wrap her as carefully as possible into the blanket. Hearing the sounds of guards coming he turns his attention towards the doorway. A moment later three guards make their way into the room.

"Sir? What do you need?" The guard closest to the commander, who's color in his Nord face drains due to the carnage in the room, knowing what happened here, steps up.

"I need you to bring her to the healers, and make sure that you guard her. Inform me of any changes." The commander then proceeds to gently lift the unconscious body as carefully as possible and gently hands her over to the guard's outstretched arms. "Tell them to do everything they can, but keep it quiet. Don't worry about cost, I will cover it. I don't want the Jarl knowing. Should she make it, when she is well enough to travel, I want her escorted to Ivarstead. And given Twenty Gold. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The soldier, with his charge, walks out of the area to preform his assign task.

Facing the two remaining soldiers, ignoring the blood on his clothes, the Commander points to the blood on the ground and walls. "The Jarl wants this cleaned up and ready upon his return, he also wants another victim here as well, his words. I suggest you two get right on that, the lives of your fellow guards depend on you. And don't forget to get the woman he just murdered down the hall." Saying no more he sighs and proceeds to make his way out of the room, leaving the two guards to get to work. He then makes his way to the first floor of the keep, passing a few guards, and makes his way to his office, where the court's mage room used to be before the Jarl executed her. One there he begins the paperwork in order to get out the bounties the Jarl demanded. With a sigh he cant help but curse Hunter and Reggroth for all the death their escape will cause. But, looking outside his office through a window looking at the moons, the commander cant help but feel a bit of dread due to recent events. Shaking it off he turns his attention back on his paperwork consisting of; replacements for lost soldiers, recalling the army in the North, orders to rebuild the armory out of stone, orders to replace equipment lost in the fire, orders to demolish the surrounding buildings that were damaged in the fire, orders to rebuild repairable buildings. Needless to say that the Commander would be busy for quite some time as a result of the blaze. With a sigh he shifted a few papers around, and upon locating the paper he was looking for he read it aloud. "Total guards and soldiers lost.. Thirty Two. Armory.. considered a total loss, resulting in the loss of thousands of gold worth of equipment and materials." This causes him to rub his eyebrows in frustration, _'Oh gods be damned... he wont be happy about any of the cost... fat bastard only cares about his gold...'_ knowing that when the Jarl learns of the cost to replace them more women will be butchered like the elf one and the maid. Returning to the paper, "Four surrounding businesses, one being an oil maker, two being forges, and one being the cloth maker, considered a total loss. Over a dozen homes damaged or lost. Over two hundred civilians killed as a result of the fire." The Commander continues on, feeling the weight of his position beginning to effect him more. Opening a drawer to his right at his desk he pulls out a bottle of, what looks to be expensive mead, judging by the earlier Fourth era Black Briar Reserve label upon it. Taking out the cork he takes a swig from the bottle, not even bothering with a cup. Knowing that its gonna be a long night he begins going through his documents and finishes off signing the orders to rebuild the armory, and this time out of stone.

Meanwhile, Hunter and the group having just woken up, the time being around midnight judging by the darkness and place of the moons. While Reggroth gathers up everyone, Hunter proceeds to check everyone out of the inn, signing the guest book under a false name. After settling up the tab with the elder Nord innkeeper, he makes his way out of the dimly lit inn, stepping out into the darkness of the night, carrying his weapons and his backpack full of supplies and the two books. Hunter makes his way to the point that Reggroth designated as the meeting point a good distance from the town, taking about ten minutes to get there. Hunter finds himself in a clearing, and with the bit of light from the moons, he sees the whole group, but doesn't see the Khajiit. Noticing that Chrystavyng is sitting on the chest containing all the coins and valuables, Hunter turns towards his Nord friend.

"Where is our Khajiit friend, he didn't run off did he?"

"Last I saw him he was shouting something about proving himself. When I asked him what he meant, all he said was that he would be right back. That was a few hours ago." Hunter gives him a deadpanned look. "What?"

"And you didn't think to ask him what he was doing?"

"Nope! He seemed like he knew what he was doing. I figure he will be here soon." Reggroth states.

Hunter gives Reggroth a dead-eyed look."And should he cause trouble? What then?! And you didn't think to stop him?!"

"Well, I thought about it..." Reggroth rubs his chin, "But I figured what's the harm?" Reggroth responds casually, drawing more ire from Hunter.

As the two continue to argue under the light of the moons, the sound of rustling bushes draws their attention. Looking over, everyone makes ready towards the sound from the bush. After a few more seconds of rustling bushes, out walks Saaldrik, who is carrying a large sack in his arms and what one can assume is a smirk on his face. Noticing the whole group looking at him, with weapons drawn, "What? This one said he would meet you here." And upon noticing Hunter, who he walks up to, holding out the sack towards him. "Saaldrik wanted to show you that he is skilled enough to be a good member of the group, that's why he collected a tithing for everyone!" He smiles, somewhat purring, his tail wagging behind him.

Hunter looks at him and slowly takes the sack from him, noticing that the sack was heavy. Opening the sack he peers inside, not able to see he sticks his hand inside and slowly pulls out Gold and Silver coins. Slowly bringing his gaze up to the Khajiit, His eyes narrow. _'Oh what the hell did you do this time.. I swear, this is gonna cause a huge head ache'_

"Okay, this one got the coins after he robbed all the stores.. and every house.. any thing that was made of valuable gold or silver I took. Sadly there was only coin to take. This one do good?"

"No this one do bad! Do you know why I paid for the goods instead of stealing them regardless of the fact that I had Five Thousand Gold to work with?" At Saaldrik's denial he continues, "Its this simple, we could have been passed off as travelers. We paid for what we needed and didn't cause any trouble on our way out. That would have left us unnoticed.. passed over and forgotten. But now they are gonna look into us due to the fact upon us leaving you robbed them of what? Everything? All their money? Seriously?!" At this Hunter can't help but release a disgruntled groan with a face palm.

On the defensive Saaldrik fires back,"This one thought that we were bandits now this one got started early.. You promised loots."

"I did, and I will keep that promise, however, I don't need people going off on their own. The banditry will have to wait, We need to get out of The Rift as soon as possible. That's why I paid for those goods, why we have been moving under the cover of the night, The Jarl is no doubt furious at the fact that we robbed him; burnt down his armory and cost him a lot of gold. The safest route now is to get out, and start up in another hold for now. We will return, but we have to play it safe, for now." Walking over towards now downtrodden Saaldrik, he places his right hand on the Khajiit's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong though. It is impressive that you were able to rob a whole town in the matter of a few hours, however, next time let me do the "When and Where" part ok? You do have good drive in you, keep it up and you should earn your way." Turning away from Saaldrik, Hunter give everyone present a stern look. "No more banditry till after we get out of the Rift, and only if its cleared by either Reggroth or myself. We wont live long enough if we just go around hitting everyone. Alright, enough of that bullshite. We need to keep moving West, towards Helgen, but, before we get out of The Rift, there is one stop we need to make."

After finishing his statement he makes his way over to the chest that Chrystavyng is sitting upon. "Can you get up? I need to put this in there." Chrystavyng gets up and Hunter opens the chest and puts the sack inside and closes the chest, re-locking it. "Alright. What is done is done, No use dwelling on it anymore, for now lets head out. There is a large merchant town to the south of Lake Geir, Once we make it to there we can purchase some more supplies and make our way Southwest," At this Hunter give Saaldrik a pointed look, "And this time we aren't going to rob it.. there is over Two Thousand soldiers there.. There is something there I need to look at. It should also buy us some time. Lets go!

During the travel to the next town, the group hunts for food during the day. During one of the days, however, they were forced to take shelter in a Dwarven ruin on the side of the road, but just inside the first part, with explicit instructions not to explore the ruin from Hunter, Reggroth, and Rhyna. Using what they could gather from foraging, the group was able to make it to the next town, having to deal with bad weather as the only problem.

After stopping into the large merchant town after Three weeks of travel, they purchase the needed supplies. Hunter makes sure that this time no problems happen, as the town they are in has well over Six Thousand people living in it and a garrison of Riften's army numbered over Two Thousand soldiers. He previously explained this to everyone, making sure that they are well aware that they can't afford to cause problems.

Leaving the town, taking the Southwest path, after having traveled two more weeks, Hunter stops them everyone looks around and notices Two ruined and desolate towers very close to the mountain. The larger one happening to be the one closest to the mountain while the other one stands around fifty feet away.

Reggroth steps forward in order to explain. "This place was once known as Autumwatch Tower, we found this place a few years back by accident. It used to be an old fort imbedded up near the mountains, built during the Reman dynasty in the first era, rumored to be built by the Akaviri. Great defensive position due to the fact that in order to get to the tower you have to march uphill. Its surrounded on three sides by mountains so a defensive battle favors us. Not to mention, should we clear the land in front of the Towers we can have a great firing range from those towers. The woods around Autumwatch are filled with game, and there is even ore around here ready to be mined. This place has a lot of potential! When we return here this is where it will all begin." Looking around the towers. "But this place is shoddy, so we will have to rebuild it." spotting the two towers near the mountains and realizes that while it has potential, it is in ruins so they will need to renovate and rebuild. Picturing a dual wall defense, after the two towers, and possible traps in front of the second wall, he can't help but smile at it. After years of planning and scheming, they are finally getting ready to begin.

Hunter clears his throat getting everyones attention. "Here is also where we will be staying for tonight. Rhyna, Chrystavyng, I would like to speak with you, and Reggroth too. Diriah, you and Saaldrik, make sure everyone sets up camp." The two nod their heads, and proceeds to perform their tasks by having people begin unpacking their supplies and bed rolls they purchased in the merchant town. "Oh and Diriah, make sure you have them fill the canteens and Saaldrik, take a few out to see if you can get any game." Turning his attention back towards those who remain. Chrystavyng, who is sitting on the chest. Rhyna, standing right behind Chrystavyng, and Reggroth right next to Hunter. "Alright, lets get right to business. We cannot take this chest with us anymore, so we will have to bury it somewhere near here, You know how much attention it drew in the last town."

"Should we need some supplies?" Chrystavyng speaks up. The last month she has traveled with them has done her well in helping her get over what happened in Riften. She is clutching a medium sized book to her chest, though her modest robes have been replaced with a snow White robe, with a travelers coat over it. The book being a Beginners Guide to Alchemy, that she asked Reggroth to get her. Along with that book she was able to get a Beginners Guide to Restoration as well, that book being stored in her pack.

"Unfortunately we need our mobility, and it isn't fair for one person a day to carry the chest. Its simpler to bury it and come back for it. Hunter will be taking a back up of Fifty gold coins as well as issuing everyone Five Gold coins, Twenty Silver, and around Ten copper each. This will keep us good for a while." Reggroth states, and turning towards Chrystavyng he offers a chuckle. "Besides, I know you have been trying to read those books we got you in the town, however, every day you ask to carry the chest. By the time we get ready to make camp your the first one asleep. This way you can finally read those books, and we don't have to worry about lugging the chest around anymore." Reggroth pats her on her head like one would do with a small child. The action which causes Chrystavyng to scowl and blush, turning her head away from the group. Everyone gets a small chuckle from the action, finding it to be cute.

"As amusing as this is, where should we bury the chest? Its got to be hidden, behind the tower be a good place?" Rhyna adds in, her hand rubbing her chin in thought, her plate helm held in her other hand.

"That or bury it inside one of the towers. Last time we were here some of the stones on the ground inside the tower were real loose, I figure we can bury it there." Hunter states, the smell of something cooking draws his attention, Looking back at their bandits they notice during the conversation they were having, the bandits set up camp, small individual cloth tents were set up for the night's sleeping as well as a large bonfire. Saaldrik is spotted a few yards away carving what looks to be a deer and handing the meat over to one of the other bandits who begins skewering the meat onto sticks and places them near the fire in order to cook. The sight of everyone working together, even though a month ago they were nothing more than common criminals, brings a smile to everyones faces. "Alright lets get the chest buried, and get some food and then we go to bed.." Reggroth proceeds to then take the chest and makes his way into Autumwatch tower, in order to bury the chest.

The rest of the group makes their way over to the large fire, where everyone is sitting around. "Diriah, I'm gonna need you to set up watches again for tonight. Also did you send your grandmother that letter informing her that you're safe and what you plan on doing?" Hunter asks, watching as Chrystavyng moves closer to the fire, as nights are getting colder due to winter.

"Why of course, she has always was fond about me ever since mother died.." Diriah pauses for a bit, looking at Chrystavyng. "Now be a little darling and pass me some of the Delicious looking meat, I am quite famished due to all this." Diriah, who has her Left leg crossed over her Right one, sits on a rock a few feet from the warm flames, Chrystavyng after snatching some meat for herself, grabs another one and passes it to the Dunmer. Diriah accepts the skewer, and offers the young breton a playful wink, "Thank you sweetie," Which causes her to quickly turn back to the flames. Chuckling to herself, she cant help but tease. Ever since she was young she has always been a tease, her grandmother telling her that was something she inherited from her mother. Taking a bite of her meat, she immerses herself in her thoughts.

"Alright then." Hunter takes a surveying look around, taking in everything in. He notices a small group of women laughing due to what he spots one of the men tripping over his boots, drawing a chuckle from him as well. Another group of people just relaxing around the fire. And the rest already asleep in their tents. Hunter gets up and makes his way to the tallest tower, spotting Reggroth inside putting the finishing touches to burying the chest by resetting the stones into the ground. "We got to get out of the Rift soon. I rather not get these people butchered because we were taking our sweet time, they are good people. We leave at first light, so get something to eat and get some rest, okay buddy?"

"I know we have to get out, the Jarl wont simply let us go. No doubt both of us have one hell of a bounty on our heads." Reggroth boast with a laughs, which causes Hunter to scold him.

"Unfortunately, this isnt like old times, it is no longer about us. While we could handle it, we now have to worry about them. The people that follow us now rely on us so no more fooling around ok?"

"Alright, how 'bout we make our way to the top of the tower and survey the area?" Reggroth asks to which he gets a nod from his friend.

The two make their way up the tower stairs, Hunter leading the way. When the two reach the top of the tower the first thing they notice is the giant wall of stone with odd lettering carved into it. Hunter, however, notices something at the base. Making his way over to it he finds that the object is a rather large egg, Hunter proceeds to put his gloved hand on it, feeling it, regardless of Reggroth's demands that he should just leave it alone. After a few moments the egg begins to shake and a large crack forms on the side, and after a few seconds, more cracks appear.

"What the hell is it Hunter?"

"No idea, but lets find out." The two continue to watch the egg as it appears to hatch. Suddenly, the top of the egg cracks off and a small Black scaly head pops out, surprising the two, and breaths out a very small fireball around coin size, hitting Reggroth and singeing off a an inch from his beard.

"Not the beard! Hunter, if it does it again I'm snapping the damn thing's neck!" Reggroth shouts as he pats his now smoking beard, putting out the singes.

"Calm down Reggroth, it will grow back." Hunter says as he brings his focus back on the creature. The little creature lets out a soft cry, revealing small, but what they can only assume is sharp teeth. The egg is shattered as two leathery wings pop from the sides, revealing what looks to be a very small Black Baby Dragon attempting to crawl around.

"Its a baby dragon! I know dragons have been spotted from time to time since they were defeated by the Dragonborn Five Hundred years ago, but no one has ever seen a baby before." Reggroth exclaims, shocked that before him is a new hatched dragon trying to crawl around, though oddly blowing out little fireballs at Reggroth's feet, much to his ire."Hunter! Make this thing stop shooting fireballs at my feet, or I will give it its first flying lesson by kicking this damn thing off this tower!" However, Hunter walks over to the dragon, and proceeds to pick it up, cradling the dragon in his arms, as it nestle into his arms, falling asleep almost instantly. Hunter guesses the size to be smaller than the size of an average cat. "Hunter! What the hell are you doing?" Reggroth exclaims.

"We once said that we would help anyone in need, I figure a newly hatched dragon should count, I think we should keep him though." Hunter says, the small dragon exhales from his nostrils, releasing a small amount of smoke.

Hunter then proceeds to make his way back down the stairs and then towards the camp, with Reggroth in tow. The people still awake at the camp, greet Hunter upon noticing him. Hunter steps into the light from the fire, revealing the dragon to the group which causes everyone to be startled. Upon sitting down near the fire, Hunter proceeds to take a small piece of cooked meat and holds it in front of the creature's nose, allowing it to smell it. While everyone watches, Diriah, Chrystavyng, and Rhyna, especially, the little dragon slowly wakes up and sniffs the food. Though what surprises everyone is that a small cry of "Nom" is released from the dragon. After a few moments of sniffing the little creature quickly snatches the piece of meat and swallows it whole, shocking everyone present due to the quickness in which the meat was taken and devoured. The women still awake quickly huddle around Hunter trying to examine the little dragon.

For the next ten minutes Hunter is subjugated to multiple ladies attempting to either inspect, or pet or an assortment of other things they wish to do to the newborn, all of which involves cuddling it or playing with it. Hunter quickly stands up, putting an end to this, _'That's enough of that crap. I'm going to bed, and taking it with me... if I don't you ladies will never go to sleep'_ and tells everyone that its time to go to bed. Grumbling, the women proceeds to make their way to their tents, Saaldrik keeping the first watch. "Good night." Saaldrik sings to Hunter's retreating back, causing Hunter's shoulders to stiffen, and oddly not get a good nights sleep.

Two weeks later of travel, and a lot of annoying attempts to hold the baby dragon, the group finally makes it to the edge of the Rift. During the travel Chrystavyng has already made decent headway into both of the books she was given.

Diriah makes her way over to Hunter, "Say, have you decided on a name for the little guy yet?"

Speaking of the dragon everyone notices that the dragon has latched its self to Hunter's left shoulder, and is currently asleep. Its head resting on the shoulder, one wing on Hunter's chest, and the other on his back, latching on. The body of the dragon rests on his arm, its legs clinging to the limb, and his tail simply flowing in the wind.

"Alduin, that is his name. Let's get going." Most of the group heads down the path, leading out of the Rift as Hunter stops and turns around. The action causes Chrystavyng to stop as well and turns to face him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks, rubbing her arms to help ward off the cold, slightly shivering.

Hunter continues to look back the way they came, and it takes about ten seconds for him to respond. "No... I'ts just next time we come this way is when we are getting ready to destroy Riften. I'ts a shame really, but there is nothing to be done about it." He turns towards her, and wraps his right arm around her shoulder's "Lets just get going for now. We got a lot of work ahead of us!" The two of them proceed to hustle in order to catch up to the rest of the group, not knowing it would be two years before they return to the Rift, poised to destroy it.

_**Author's note, I hope you enjoyed the read. Feel free to review and thank you for stopping by. I hope to have another update ready within the month! Feel free to leave constructive critisizm, words of advice, or simply if you enjoyed the read. Thanks for stopping by!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I am back with Chapter Two! Sadly, I had hoped to have this up two weeks ago, but i managed to get this up today. Thanks to the one who reviewed my story, it means a lot! So don't hesitate to review, even if it's to say "Good job" its something that helps keep me going! So without further waiting, Please read on!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Return**_

Inside Riften's Mistveil Keep, the scene is one that the people present have witness numerous times these past few years, one of the Jarl yelling at his commander.

"It has been Two years and still nothing about those bastards who burnt down my armory and stole my gold! And now you tell me that even adding Five Thousand Gold to each of those Whore sons, at your suggestion I might add, they have not been seen since they most likely left the hold!" The Jarl proceeds to get off his throne, and begins pacing back and forth. The action causes those within sword arm distance to become nervous. "Those animals have beaten every bounty hunter I have sent at them, every scouting party into other holds report no sightings.. not to mention I can't send a force out to try to locate them without invading other holds! So you tell me what it is I should do now?!" Without bothering to wait for a reply, the Jarl back hands one of his chamber maids.

"Jarl, I understand your anger, however, short of raising the bounties by a hundred thousand gold or hiring better bounty hunters.. there really isn't much more you can do at this point but wait." The commander states, which causes the Jarl to become even more angry where he begins stomping on the chamber maid he struck down. Only after her screams stop does the Jarl seems satisfied.

The Jarl signals some guards to take the corpse out of the room, which Three guards help carry out the task. After the room has been cleared the Jarl sits back down in his throne, rubbing his head in frustration. Turning his attention back to the commander, "I want you to go out and collect the taxes."

"But Jarl, the people have already paid their taxes a month in advance."

"I don't care! Go out and fine the bastards then! Begone!" The Jarl cuts off his commander, dismissing him before he could even finish his response. The commander simply turns on his heel and walks out to preform his task, summoning a contingent of Five guards to escort him out to the city.

Making their way out to the market place the group see simple commerce being conducted. Stepping up to one of the fruit stands ran by a simple middle aged Nord, the Commander, with reluctance, "Do you have a permit to do business here?"

The Nord in question turns to the Commander, a small measure of fear evident on his features, "No sir, the guards told me I did not need one."

With a sigh, the Commander turns towards his accompanying guards. "Confiscate all the fruit."

The Commander looks around their area, and notices that their presence is beginning to cause a scene. Noticing that some of the people there doing their business begin to show their discontent by grunting and shouting at the guards about it not being right. The Commander turns to one of the guards not gathering the fruit, a young recruit recruit judging by stubble on his face, and says, "You, I want you to rush to the castle and bring a large contingent of guards back with you, with haste!" with a dismissal, the young guard rushes to complete his task. Shifting back to the Nord fruit seller, the commander continues his business, "It will be Two Gold fine for selling without a permit or up to Four months in jail. What is your choice?"  
The unnamed Nord, with a regretful sigh, digs into his pockets and pulls out his earnings for the day. Counting the Silver and Copper coins, he hands over the necessary amount to the commander, ignoring the cries of injustice from the other shopkeepers.

Accepting the coins the Commander dismisses the man, after warning him about having permits. Turning to the other people in the marketplace, some who looked ready to attack the guards, the Commander calls back his men gathering the fruit and forming a loose formation, all the guards drawing their weapons. "All of you return to your business, or you will be fined for loitering!" Seeing that the response doesn't get the desired effect the group of guards prepare for confrontation, as the people begin surrounding the outnumbered group.

"All of you best disperse or else!" One of the guards shouts, waving his sword at the crowd in a futile attempt to disperse the crowd.

When the attempt at intimidation failed, the guards begin backing away as the people begin to surround them. The people gathered grab makeshift weapons from wherever they could grab them, some wielding basic clubs to iron weapons gathered from the stalls selling assorted iron weapons. The people in the back of the group pick up rocks or small items and begin hurling them at the guards.

This causes one of the guards to impale a female Nord in her chest in front of him while shouting, "Disperse or die!"

The site of the guard killing one of them causes the people around them to charge the guards, intent on killing them. The marketplace erupts into a bloody melee between the guards versus the people in the marketplace. During the riot two of the four guards are killed when the numbers of the rioters over power them and brutally killed them by impaling them dozens of times with their weapons.

The remaining guards and commander were able to kill a dozen or so people, however the situation gets more grim as the begin to tire. As the crowd begins to ready for another charge, over thirty fully armed guards rush into the market area being led by the guard that was ordered to get help. With the tide turned, it only took a few more minutes of the guards killing the people in the market area for them to restore order.

The Commander pulls his blade out of one of the rioters and wipes the blood off of it with a cloth, sighing. Looking around he spots numerous bodies littering the ground, a few bodies dressed in guards armor. The other guards present begin gathering the bodies of their comrades, and help their wounded. The rest of the guards are going around making sure the rioters are dead by thrusting their blades into their bodies, and arresting everyone in the area for revolting. Turning his attention to a guard not even five feet away, tending to one of the wounded guards, he walks over to the man.

The guard on a knee, wrapping a bandage on the wounded man's upper arm, is without his helmet, no doubt lost in the chaos of the riot. Clearing his throat the commander gains the guard's attention. Turning his head to the noise he spots his commander, and recognizing his superior, grabs the other wounded guard's hand and presses it against his wound. Rising up he salutes his commander, "Yes sir! What do you need?"

"I need a casualty report detailing the amount of guards lost, and how many rioters were killed. Make sure the wounded guards get treated as soon as possible." The commander responds in a hard tone. Turning back to the riot area, looking over the mass of dead. "As for the bodies, burn them. Remove their heads and put them on spears around the marketplace as a warning to the people to fall in line or share their fate."

"Sir, what of the guards who died?" The guard inquires, looking at his fallen friends, regretful for their deaths.

The commander looks down, at his feet lies the young guard that he ordered to get reinforcements. His hard features soften as he kneels down at the young man's head and removes his helmet, revealing short blond hair and a large wound showing both skull bone and brain matter. Sighing, the commander looks into the young man's face, frozen in fear. Bringing his right hand up, and cradling his head with his left arm, he softly closes the young man's eyes for the last time, "May Mara keep you..." As gently as he could, the commander lowers the dead boy's head to the ground.

The guard from earlier, watching his commander, looks on. After a few more moments he clears his throat, "Sir?"

The commander rises up, and turns to the man, regaining his hard tone in his voice. "I want all guards that died brought to the Hall of the Dead for burial. I'm also ordering martial law in Riften. I want every guard ready to be on duty for their assignments when they are passed out. There will be a curfew at dusk." The commander turns his back to the guard, heading to Mistviel Keep.

"Sir, if anyone is found outside during curfew? How much is the fine?" The guard asks, causing the commander to stop.

Not even turning around to face the guard, the commander responds simply. "Death." Leaving the bewildered guard to his tasks. While walking to the keep, he passes numerous residents who flee into their homes, no doubt hearing about the bloodshed in the marketplace. The commander ignores this, instead focuses on how to inform the Jarl about the incident. Deep down inside he feels that its sad that he himself is safe from the Jarl's backlash but the people under the Jarl's tyranny wont be so lucky.

Clearing his head of such thoughts the commander nods his head to the two guards at the outside door way and proceeds to make his way in. Looking around the room, he notices numerous people in line to have an audience with the Jarl, no doubt either trying to buy favor from him or to get on their Jarl's good side. With a sigh he clears his throat, and with a loud voice, "All of you, the Jarl is no longer available for audiences until further notice. Riften is under martial law now, so I suggest you leave the keep now or be arrested for trespassing." His words have the desired effect as he watches the gathered people rush out.

One of the guards walk up to him, "Sir? What is going on?"

"There was a riot in the marketplace, numerous guards were killed. No one is allowed into the keep unless they are guards or workers. Everyone coming in and out is to be searched, regardless of rank. I want the head guards and watch commanders informed of this as well." He replies, dismissing the guard and makes his way over to the Jarl, who judging by the scowl on his face is not happy.

"I demand to know what you are doing!" The Jarl yells, annoyed. He rises up from his throne and stomps over to the commander, grabbing the front of his robes in rage. "I told you to simply get me more gold.

The commander looks at the Jarl, not intimidated by him in the least. "You forget yourself, during martial law the commander is in control. The previous Jarl, your parents, dictated as such before their passing. Now I suggest you go count your gold, I have your mess to clean up." Shrugging the hands off and walking past the Jarl, who stomps out of the room in rage, the commander heads to his office.

Sitting down at his desk he goes over the events of the day. He knows that all the events of today only did one thing, and that was plant the seeds of further rebellion. He never understood why the Jarl behaves the way he does, and frankly at this point it no longer matters. Didn't he realize that his lust for gold and pleasures of the flesh does is create more hostility? More work for the guards that have to keep the peace? No, none of that matters to him. Only his gold and the occasional woman. _'Sometimes I wish I didn't promise the Jarl's predecessor, __his father,__ to watch over him.. __however its my duty, no matter how much I do not like it... I just hope this day doesn't get any worse'_ His thoughts are interrupted as an out of breath guard rushes into his office, his body littered with battle wounds. The commander curses his luck, figuring that it just got worse due to the wounds on the guard. "What is it? Out with it!" The commander shouts, not giving time for the out of breath guard to catch his breath.

"Sir! Reports have come in. Thirteen guards have died in the marketplace riot, two being squad commanders and another being a watch commander..." The guard reports, a few drops of blood falling from his form onto the ground.

"Damn!" The commander slams a hand down onto the table. "How many people died?"

"Over a hundred and still counting, over Forty as well have been arrested." Replies the guard, holding his left side, some blood of which seeps through his fingers. Judging from the amount flowing, no doubt a decent wound to the side.

"Get yourself patched up. I doubt that we have seen the last of the rioting, and I will need every able guard available. Dismissed!" The commander dismisses the guard, who heads directly to the healers. Watching the guard go he pulls out a bottle of black briar reserve mead, though puts it back in the drawer as this is no time to be drinking.

Another guard runs into the room as the commander begins looking at some papers on his desk. "Another riot has broken out sir! It's in the residential area."

Shooting out of his seat, as if it was alight, he draws his sword. "I want every available guard in the keep to lock it down. Only open those doors to any military or guard personnel. Also have more guards posted near the armory, as well as the gates. And send out a rider to our army to the south to recall Two Thousand soldiers back to Riften immediately."

Both the guard and the commander leave the room in a rush, the guard going to the war room to deliver the message and the commander rushes to the courtyard in front of the keep. Reaching outside, he finds a column formation of guards numbering One hundred, Five man per row and Twenty rows total. In front of the formation stands a man dressed in full iron armor, wielding a sword and shield. Knowing this man to be a lieutenant, and a skilled one at that, the lieutenant salutes him, the commander being one of the few men in charge he is able to respect. "I am in need of your men, lieutenant."

The lieutenant simply scoffs, "You know me better than that sir, I have always told you simply tell me where you need us to be and we will follow. Where do you need us?"

A smirk graces the commander's face, despite the day turning out to be a horrible day. The man before him, while crude, has proven himself time and time again to be a competent leader. Though he can be harsh on his men, he is loyal and a skilled fighter. "We are needed in the residential district. Another riot has broken out. I don't want another blood bath so try to keep civilian casualties low. I need your men to help restore order there. I shall be accompanying you."

"Yes sir! Lead the way!" The lieutenant roars out, his men echoing behind him.

The Group, with both the commander and lieutenant leading, run in full sprint to the residential district with their weapons drawn, fully intent to restore order in the city of Riften.

"Alright sir, it would seem your paperwork is in order. Welcome to The Rift. I advise you to not cause any trouble here. Conduct your business and begone." A Rift guard says to a young male wood elf, traveling with a large caravan. This wood elf stands around five foot tall. He has long brown hair that is pulled back into a pony tail. His clothing consists of simple gray tunic and dark blue pants, though it would be hard to spot due to the worn leather armor he wears over it. On his back rests a simple leather quiver, full of arrows that have seen some time, as well as a simple hunting bow. Though when the Nord guard turns his back, to inspect the rest of their cargo he fails to see the young Bosmer spit towards him with a sneer. The group he is traveling with consists of around fifty people of various races, though mostly Nord, all wearing a dark green cloak that conceals their bodies and dark green cowl that covers their head and the lower part of the face. The large group are escorting five horse drawn wagons, each covered in large brown cloth, obscuring the contents inside. Making no other conversation the group makes their way down the road, and when a few miles away from the border guard they break from the road and spend the next two weeks moving south-west. Their destination shared by multiple other groups making their way to the same spot, one being lead by a Redguard, A Khajiit, a Breton, and a Nord.

Two weeks pass and the group lead by some of the cloaked figures. The unique feature of the cloaked figures would have to be the fact when their hoods of their cloaks are up as well as their cowls, it makes for identifying them next to impossible. Not to mention due to the dark green cloaks it helps hide the men in the woods during the night. They are known as Rangers. Their armor consists of a light leather armor chest piece, no shoulder guards. Leather arm bracers and leather grieves consist of the remaining armor equipped to them. The Ranger being lightly armored is due to the fact is to gift the wearer highest mobility as well as maneuverability. The rest of the uniform consists of simple long sleeved, but thick due to the cold, dark blue shirt that is mostly covered by the armor. Dark green pants are worn, with the pant legging tapering off into leather boots that travel up mid calf, the grieves provided a little extra protection. Each Ranger has a large belt around their waste that holds an iron sword, as well as two steel daggers, not to mention numerous pouches that help keep some smaller tools or equipment within hands reach. On their backs rests a large quiver that looks to hold twenty arrows, each one filled with many steel tipped arrows. The final piece of equipment would be a lightly customized long bow. The unique feature of this particular longbow is that it was made from Falkreath wood, the best wood in all of Skyrim. Not to mention the Falkreath hold is renown for their bows quality, as well as their archers. The small customization to the bow would have to be that the bows have been dyed a dark green to help match their surroundings.

Everyone in the group though has their packs in one of the carts. Why carry something when you have a horse drawn cart that can carry the stuff for you? The group traveling Southwest, fortunately, do not encounter any trouble during their two week travel, though at a slower pace due to the carriages having some issues maneuvering through the woods. When they finally reach their destination the first thing they spot after breaking through the wood-line is two stone towers, one being larger and higher than the other. Another thing they notice is that around the towers are hundreds of people of different races milling around doing things such as unloading supplies, weapons, start to cook food over fire pits. An interesting feature to note would be that among the people milling around, some are wearing the same uniform that their group is wearing.

Others are wearing full typical Skyrim steel armor, steel sword, wooden steel reinforced shield. Another group is wearing full leather armor, with a chain-mail shirt underneath. They wield steel headed spears, small wooden crossbows, and a short sword resting on their left hip. Their analyzing of the people gets interrupted when the Rangers get spotted by the men they were observing, having forgone staying in cover.

"Halt, who are you? Any sudden moves and your dead!" A Nord in Steel armor shouts, supported by over one hundred of their group. They draw their weapons and prepare to attack, should the group in front of them prove hostile. The situation becomes very tense when one of the cloaked men from the group step forward. One wrong move and this will turn into a huge blood bath.

"We are one of you, Saaldrik's Rangers. We were delayed due to the slower pace of the wagons." The cloaked man responds, tension still heavy in the air.

"If that is true what is the pass code?" The same Nord that questioned them asked, moving forward a bit, shortening the distance between him and the ranger to about five feet. The distance between the two groups however is around forty feet, with neither side making any sudden moves.

"The Autumn dragon flies the Watch once more."

That statement causes the Nord's side to lower their weapons, and the tension in the air to dissipate.

"I'm sorry, but you know we have to do that. Hunter wants to make sure that we aren't spotted just yet." The nord stated, sheathing his weapon in the presence of their allies. Walking over to the ranger he holds out his hand, as an offer for a hand shake.

Accepting it the ranger shakes the offered hand, not bothered by the earlier hostility from the others. "I understand. We got side tracked when that Bosmer kid "Estella" and his group of Bosmers thought they knew of a short cut. Cost us a few days extra travel. What kind of name is Estella for a male Bosmer?"

"No idea, but come. Saaldrik will want to hear your report. Come, we have a lot to do tomorrow." The armored Nord states, beckoning the Rangers to join them. Turning around he begins to make a trek up to the large tower, the Ranger following him. The other rangers and the earlier confronting group break off, some going to fire pits to get some food while others simply went to set up tents. A remaining few rangers begin unloading the caravan, revealing shovels, tools, assorted clothing, some equipment and armor. Seeing the amount of stuff in the carts, a few people near them offer their aid, helping unloading the goods and setting up tents.

The statement causes the Ranger to raise an eyebrow in question. Looking up into the sky, spotting the sun. He notices that the sun is high in the sky and judging it to be around mid day, "The day is still early, only around mid day. Why not get started now?" Voicing his opinion, the Ranger stops following the man leading him.

The armored nord stops and turns around, facing the Ranger, when he noticed the person he was leading to the towers stop. "Hunter's orders. All we can do is clear the area around Autumn Watch until Reggroth comes back." He shrugs his shoulders, not worried about Reggroth missing. "Hunter had him travel to Eastmarch in order to get the Stone mason guild to assist us in rebuilding. We split up from him a few months ago when we were returning from Rorikstead. He should be due back any time now, though we only got here a few days ago."

"Who was the first one here?" The Ranger asks, spying an open crate filled with dozens of unopened mead bottles in a crate to his left. Turning his head over to the Nord, he gestures to the bottles, silently asking the other man if he wants one, though he sighs when the nord shakes his head no for the mead. Before he can grab a bottle for himself, he is stopped by the Nord's next words.

"Sadly, Hunter has stated that until all the commanders return there is to be no drinking. Something about being ready to fight at all times. That and something about having proper defenses up before the mead could flow." He states. He understands what Hunter is thinking but can't help but be annoyed due to not allowed to have mead. "Hunter was the first one here with his unit though, that was.. I believe Four days ago.

"What kind of defenses will be built?" The Ranger sighs, really wishing he could have a drink, but he won't go against orders.

"Talk of a wooden palisade for one. Hunter, Saaldrik, Rhyna, and Chrystavyng is having us clear the terrain around the tower. Orders being everything within arrow range from the top tower is to be cut down, then add Fifty paces to that range." The nord continues, gesturing for them to get moving.

Following the nord, he continues with their conversation. "That should give us great firing range.. but we may have to trim the forest back farther."

"I don't really know. I am part of Reggroth's troop. We will leave the arrows to you guys." The nord states, not particularly fond of fighting by bows. He prefers strait up melee combat.

Their conversation is cut short due to having reached the large tower. The armored nord steps up to the door frame, which is covered by a cloth, and steps to the side.

"They wanted you to report to them when you got here. I shall take my leave now." And with that, the armored nord walks away, hoping to rejoin his comrades around a fire.

The ranger watches the man walk off, and turning to face the cloth covered door way he parts the cloth, and steps inside. Looking around the room he notices multiple people standing around a large table in the middle of the room. On the table there is a large map of the Rift, detailing multiple settlements located in the Rift, towns, major forts, roads, and anything important to be posted upon the map. The map covers most of the table, being about five feet wide and four feet high. Littering the edge of the table are small wooden carvings, few being a small wooden models of a cloaked ranger drawing his bow to shoot. Another set depicts an armored soldier brandishing a sword and shield. The two remaining wooden models are that of a spear man, thrusting it forward, and a robed figure that depicts a mage.

Looking at the people gathered he notices the Red guard Hunter standing the furthest away from the door way, looking almost the same as he did two years ago. The only difference wouldn't be anything physical, that is if you don't count the chain mail shirt, but more of the way he presents himself. Behind him stands four Red guards, equipped almost exactly like Hunter. The only difference would be while Hunter's armor is black, their armor is dyed red. Saaldrik, standing to the left of the table, is wearing similar armor to the ranger, but absent is the bow and quiver. The cloak covering most of his body, but his hood is down, showing his head. Though the cowl isn't present on his head, like most rangers. Looking to his right he sees a young girl around Seventeen, who happens to be Chrystavyng.

Upon noticing the Ranger's eyes on her, Chrystavyng strikes a pose, showing off her new robe, loving the feel of the more refined fabrics of the robe, a golden dragon midst preening emblazoned on the back of the brilliant snow white cloth, wrapping around her teen body firmly, yet lose enough to allow movement for conjuring the spells she has become renowned for within the group, the robe coming to an end just above her ankles, showing off the gold hemming resting against her new light-tanned boots, though hiding the white fur trimming. Behind her stands the beautiful Red headed Rhyna. The only difference though, is that she has allowed her hair to grow to mid back length, which is tied into a loose pony tail that is blowing down her back. Her helmet, along with Hunter's rests on the edge of the table.

Upon entering the tower everyone's attention averts from the map, and the conversation they were just having, to focus on the newcomer.

Saaldrik is the first to voice his concern, "What are you doing here? What rank are you ranger?" The men behind Hunter draw their cross bows and aim them at the ranger. Rhyna draws her dual hand axes and maneuvers Chrystavyng behind her who is readying a spell, and Saaldrik draws one of his daggers. Hunter though does not draw anything, simply rests his palms onto the table and leans on it.

The Ranger in question, not voicing anything, simply opens the left side of his cloak, revealing a small patch depicting a wolf's head.

When Saaldrik notices the patch he lowers his weapons, signaling everyone else that it's okay. "Saaldrik is sorry but we had to be sure."

The Ranger nods his head and walks behind the Khajiit, mindful that everyone else is looking at him.

When the Ranger doesn't state anything, Saaldrik decides to explain, "This is Saaldrik's second in command. Saaldrik's rangers ranks are shown by patches inside their cloaks. Stag for rookie, Bear for sergeant, Saber cat for lieutenants and Captain is Wolf patch." With that stated Saaldrik turns towards his second. "What took you so long to get here? This one thought you'd get here before him."

"I let that Sergeant Bosmer kid lead the way here, Estella. Something is odd about that boy." The Captain rubs his cloth covered chin. This draws everyone's attention to him, including Hunter's.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asks, removing his hands from the table and standing up strait.

The Captain Ranger thinks for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe what he is thinking. With a sigh, he figures he should just come out and say it. "I don't trust the boy. There are too many issues with him. One being that the amount of coin that his squad brings in is oddly lower than the others."

"Could it be from not being able to get places with decent loot?" Chrystavyng speaks up, trying to give the benefit of the doubt. While she herself feels that something about Estella that bothers her, makes her skin crawl if she was being honest with herself. But she doesn't want to pass judgment without evidence to the cause.

"That's the thing. I made sure that he was sent on the good runs. Like one of the Solitude merchant caravans he hit with his men. For a Solitude caravan going to Markarth for a goods shipment, laden with gold, to be loaded with so little?" The Captain Ranger responds, already expecting the question.

"Interesting.. The one thing that held true was that those caravans were always good for a good amount of gold." Hunter responds. Could the Bosmer be stealing the gold for himself but turning in something to save face? That is one thing Hunter won't tolerate, turning towards Chrystavyng he asks, "I need you to go through our records, find anything out of the ordinary and bring it to Saaldrik's attention, as well as mine." Putting a hand on his chin, in thought _'Hmn.. if that kid is stealing from the group, I will see to it he dies.. but not without evidence'_ "Saaldrik, what do you think?" Hunter asks.

Saaldrik scratches his cheek, the thought that one of his men is robbing the group saddens him. "If it is that the wood elf is stealing the shinies.. this one will take his time ripping him apart with my claws!" Saaldrik's claws extend on both hand as the thought angers him.

This is the scene Reggroth walks into as he walks into the room. The most noticeable feature that everyone noticed is that Reggroth is wearing new armor. From what they can tell, the armor is a complete set of Nordic Carved Armor, complete with a Nordic Shield, and a Nordic sword on his left hip.

A Red guard, dressed in woolen clothing, with a white apron on his chest, leather gloves, leather boots, and a large satchel, walked in right behind Reggroth. "This is who I am to negotiate with? Bandits?" The Red guard says neutrally, not at all impressed with those in front of him but keeping that to himself.

This causes Hunter to laugh, finding the words the Red guard spoke amusing. "To insult those who asked you to come for business, you must have the blessings of the Divines upon you. What is your name?"

"Karrod, one of the master masons of Eastmarch Mason Guild. Your associate has informed me you wish to... rebuild this.. eyesore?" Karrod asks, and at everyone's nod, he sighs. "From what I have seen, these... structures... the foundation is the problem."

"What's wrong with the ground?" Chrystavyng asks, not really knowing what Karrod said. The topic being discussed isn't one that she has learned about during the past two years.

Karrod turns towards the girl, giving her a once over look, "This place isn't just what you see, the two towers go down around another Thirty or Forty feet, judging how much it is buried. Our guild once built this place originally, so we do know our work." That info causes a few raised eyebrows. "This place suffered a land slide from the mountain behind the towers, so simply rebuilding the towers isn't what I advise."

"How come?" Saaldrik asks, to him it really didn't seem like much of a problem. Why not simply set more stones upon what is already down? The towers is still standing after all. Voicing his thoughts on the matter causes the Redguard to scoff and dismiss that thought.

Hunter though beats the mason to the punch. "Because of the land slid, Saaldrik. All that earth sliding down.. I wouldn't be surprised if the base of these towers have shifted as well. Until we know for sure, masons don't like building onto.. questionable stability structures." To him it makes sense. You wouldn't add armor to someone who has a broken leg, thinking you were protecting the soldier. Why would you rebuild the towers, should the bases be damaged or destroyed.

The mason is surprised at Hunter's words. He never figured that a bandit would know really anything other than swinging a blade, much less basic masonry knowledge. "Your friend is right Khajiit. I wont accept a project on not knowing." Saaldrik's ears fold to his head, somewhat deflated. "But that most likely wont be the only concern. Tree roots may pose a problem as well. From how close the trees are to the towers, some being within Ten to Fifteen feet, the roots would have no doubt entangled themselves into the towers, further destroying the durability. What is it you want of us to do here?" Karrod asks, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. While it takes a few moments for Hunter to respond, he uses this time to observe the people before him. The young woman to his right, he notices that she wears no armor, and a robe. She looks, if anything, a simple young Breton girl. Turning toward the Khajiit, and giving him a once over, he figures that he is some scout of sort. Seeing Reggroth in the corner of his eye, he passes him off as a hard hitter. Not to mention during the time that it took to get here, the two were on somewhat friendly terms. Finally, turning his head towards Hunter, he doesn't know what to make of him. For a bandit, he seems knowledgeable, which is very odd for someone in their "profession".

Before Karrod can observe Hunter some more, Hunter begins to speak. "I guess we have Two ways to do this. Tearing the towers down has to happen either way. But its weather we want to rebuild them or not." Hunter rubs his chin in thought, "We will want Two walls built, the inner wall being the priority. Where the walls connect to the mountain I think a tower should be semi built into the mountain right behind the wall. Decent gate way, nothing extravagant. I would like the walls to be thick enough for four men to stand shoulder to shoulder and have room to move. For now that is the priority. I also would like to talk to you about something I doubt the mason's have done in a while."

"What do you mean by that?" Karrod asks, somewhat interested in what Hunter has to say.

"I want to build into the mountain. The barracks or squad size rooms for individual squads, the mess hall, war room, armory, kitchen, pantry, treasury, offices, extra bedrooms, large hearth hall, huge storage space, a small arena and a prison but not priority, a clinic, shrine room, multiple bath room areas, as well as simple plumbing to get the waste out, and anything you can think of that would be of use to us in a siege." Hunter finishes, looking at the others, seeing if they had anything to add.

"What of industrial buildings? Black smiths, armorers, Fletcher? What of a training area?" Karrod adds, figuring what else to add to the order. More work for them means more gold.

"The training area will be between the first wall and second wall. Industrial buildings will be behind the inner wall, close to the mountain." Reggroth comments.

"I want to add a multilevel alchemy tower, as well as a potion making area inside the tower on one floor, as well as an enchanter's area. Could I ask for a large storage room for potions inside the mountain?" Chrystavyng polity asks, somewhat giddy to have an area to practice making potions.

"On the outer wall, as well as the inner wall, we want to build defenses to hit the attackers, as well as wooden roofs to protect the archers from arrows." Saaldrik adds,

"And I think a nice hawk coop to send messages out and receive them would be delightful." A new voice adds, causing everyone to turn towards the doorway as Diriah walks in. Reggroth smiles softly at her, their relationship developed into the beginnings of romantic one.

"The walls and towers are easy enough to build, what may be the problem is the building into the mountain. That will take time." Karrod states, going over the different ways they could go about the construction. The good part of the area, is that they could get the stone they need from the mountain. The masons could also kill two birds with one stone, while they get the stone they need from the mountain, they could carve out the needed rooms, and facilities, everything requested. "If you don't mind, I shall go take the needed measurements." Karrod pulls out some papers and a charcoal pencil from his pockets, and proceeds to leave the room to make his measurements necessary.

Those present decide to continue their earlier discussions, though Reggroth and Diriah start their own conversation between the two. During which Hunter and Saaldrik cut into their conversation, informing the two about Estella, to which Reggroth gets enraged, though Diriah somewhat calms him down with some soothing words.

"Reggroth, I understand your anger my friend, but we have to gather proof first." Hunter says. He himself isn't happy about the situation, and who can blame him? One thing that annoys and angers him more than anything is disloyalty. During the Two years they were out of the Rift, doing their banditry, another person was caught stealing from the group. Hunter and Reggroth, as well as Saaldrik, spent almost two days torturing the thief, who stole thousands of gold, in front of everyone of the group.

"If we find out that he is stealing, let me handle it. I'll make that milk drinker suffer!" Reggroth exclaims, clenching his fist.

"That's fine." He agrees, Hunter then turns towards Saaldrik, as Diriah wraps her arm around Reggroth's, to try to calm him down some. "Saaldrik, I need your rangers to scout to the North, look at the map for a moment." Hunter points to their position, at Autumwatch, on the map. At the map point, Four figurines stand close together. One of a spear men, representing Hunter's men. The one with a sword and shield depicts Reggroth's men. The mage is to show Chrystavyng's healers, and the one with the bow shows Saaldrik's rangers. Hunter grabs the Ranger model and moves it from Autumwatch and moves it to the north to a point where it shows a small base about a week's travel from where they are. "I keep hearing more and more rumors of a camp of Riften guard's in this area. I would like your men to scout it out. I want possible troop numbers and to know what kind of defenses they have. I don't want any engagements or skirmishes so tell your men to let them do their business. Report back within a month though."

"This one wants to know when we leave." Saaldrik asks. Then adds one more thing. "Should we hunt as well?"

"I want you to leave as soon as possible, so gather your Two Hundred troops and stay safe." Hunter orders, and Saaldrik nods, walking out with his captain right behind him. "Rhyna, before we get ready to hit that camp, I will need you to check with those alchemists to see if they have finished that project we requested two years ago. Reggroth, can you spare two squads to escort her?" The two in question, Rhyna and Reggroth, accept and nod respectively.

A few minutes of further discussion, Karrod walks back into the room. "Unfortunately, I can not honor that previous estimate we talked about in our guild hall Reggroth of Thirty Thousand gold. With all the extra work, taking down the towers and building the desired two walls, with the requested two towers. All the inner work on a fortress built into the mountain... I estimate around One Hundred and Twenty Five Thousand Gold to do the work." That number causes everyone to go wide eyed in shock, not expecting the number to be so high!

"I didn't think it would be so high! That's over four times the original estimate.." Chrystavyng says, overwhelmed at the number.

"The reason for the high number is due to what Reggroth told me. He did mention you wanted the walls and towers done as soon as possible. Not to mention you wanted this place up and running quickly, so that will cost extra due to the man power needed. We should have the inner wall up as well as the Two towers within Two months. We are going to be deploying well over half our guild in order to do the order as quick as we can, though the inside the mountains will take longer due to having to carve into the rock. Depending on how many rooms you want for living quarters, though I recommend a Thousand, as you put it, squad sleeping quarters. And we will be building the fort to accommodate the number. The facilities such as the kitchen, bathrooms, pantry, armory, and anything to do with military aspects will be built to accommodate a full garrison." Karrod states.

"How long will it take for your men to get here?" Hunter asks, trying to figure out how much work they have to do before the masons get here. The area needs to be cleared of the trees, the stumps, and get the area ready to accommodate everyone coming. Not to mention that their people will have to patrol the area to make sure Riften doesn't find out what they are doing. Should they be spotted before the inner wall is even up, no doubt the Jarl will waste no time in having them wiped out. Hunter doesn't want to leave anything to chance, so he will have to make the necessary precautions.

"I have Two thousand people already on their way, they should be here within a week or so. When your friend Reggroth came to us, he had already given a down payment of Ten thousand gold. He also informed me of your.. desire for an escape route leading to safety. I will be sending out a message to our guild requesting more masons to assist with the project. At the most there will be Fifteen Thousand masons to get the work done quickly. Now, onto the matter of how you will pay."

"Follow me, You too Chrystavyng and Reggroth." Hunter says, turning towards the guards behind him. "I want you to make sure no one enters, we will be back soon." He then turns towards Karrod, Chrystavyng, and Reggroth, signaling them to follow him up the stairs.

They climb the stairs to the next level, and upon getting to the second story, the main thing they see there is a two foot high, three foot long. and two feet wide. Next to the chest, on both sides is two chests, half the size of the middle one. Chrystavyng walks over to the middle chest, pulling out a key from her robes, and unlocks the middle chest. Hunter walks over, with Karrod following him. Hunter opens the chest, with Chrystavyng standing right near the chest, revealing almost a full chest of gold coins. Karrod walks over to the front of the chest, peering inside. When he got here to Autumwatch he didn't expect these bandits able to pay the fee needed, as only a hold or large business could afford to build a fortress, but here he is peering into a chest of gold coins. He reaches out to grasp some of the coins, only for Hunter's hand to shoot out and grasp his, pulling it away from the chest.

Karrod was about to lash out at Hunter for putting his hands on him but his words die on his lips as a small bluish-gold dragon head pops its head from the coins snatching the area where Karrod's hand would have been. The color drains from his face as he watches the sharp teeth in the jaws snap shut. If Hunter hadn't pulled his hand back he would have no doubt have lost his hand. He watches, a mix of fascination and fear, as the dragon tilts its head to the left, one of the dragon's eye's look at him. To his surprise, the little winged reptile looks to be glaring at him just before it dives back into the chest, disappearing into the coins. Surprisingly the little dragon, due to the color of it, blends into the coins.

"What was that?" The Redguard mason asks, somewhat shaken due to what happened. Hunter releases him from his grasp.

Chrystavyng cutely chuckles and faces the open chest, kneeling down in front of the chest. She makes little kissing sounds, "Come out Oriel Folawn, come on little one, I wish to see my little girl." She says, trying to lure out the dragon, now known as Oriel Folawn.

It only takes a few moments, but a few shifting coins, the dragon pops its head out. Seeing the Breton girl in front of her, she lets out a little cry and pops out of the chest, jumping into Chrystavyng's outstretched arms bringing it into a hug.

Getting up, she faces everyone as the cat sized dragon snuggles into Chrystavyng's body, enjoying the warmth from her body. "Sorry about that, but she is very protective of the gold. She has only killed Seventeen people who have tried to steal it. Taken many fingers too," She states, Chrystavyng turns to the little dragon in her arms, "And she is a good girl isn't she?" She touches her nose to the dragon's snout, rubbing their noses.

Hunter and Reggroth chuckles at the display, while Karrod is still shocked. Hunter, seeing this, pats the man's shoulder, snapping him out of is daze. Karrod's gaze turns from the dragon cuddling Chrystavyng to Hunter. "I know, but she is our guard dragon. She loves playing with the gold and is very protective of it. We found her egg near Whiterun about a year ago. But back to business, I won't pay the whole amount at once."

"A Third of the amount up front to help pay for the necessary supplies and wages needed. Another Third half way through it, or when we need the funds to pay workers, and the final amount upon completion. Deducting the Ten Thousand gold from the original estimate, its One Hundred and Fifteen Thousand gold." Karrod speaks, getting out of his daze from seeing the dragon, though still eying it from the corner of his eye. Doing some quick math, dividing the One Hundred and Fifteen Thousand gold by Three and getting his number, goes to tell Hunter but Chrystavyng beats him to it.

"That will be Thirty Eight Thousand, Three Hundred and Thirty Three gold. Though, I will get you Forty Thousand gold to start. You will have it by the end of tonight." Chrystavyng says, still playing with her dragon. Adding the Ten Thousand gold Reggroth paid, to the Forty Thousand that will be paid tonight, that would leave a balance of Seventy Five Thousand Gold left to pay.

Accepting the offer, Karrod begins to make his way out but is stopped by Reggroth's voice. "I wouldn't have been focusing so much on Oriel," Reggroth says, smirking. He points up to the ceiling which draws the mason's eyes to where he is pointing, which reveals a larger than a cat black dragon, clinging to the ceiling. The black dragon's, Alduin, sharp eyes watching every move Karrod makes. "If you had made one move on Oriel to harm her, Alduin would have pounced on you. Even Hunter and I wouldn't be able to pull him off before he killed you."

With that said, everyone makes their way out, except for Chrystavyng who places Oriel back into the chest filled with gold coins while she counts out the Forty Thousand Gold. The dragon proceeds to dig her way back into the gold, disappearing from sight.

Within the next few days, Karrod takes a small chest filled with gold to Eastmarch to his guild being escorted by a squad from Reggroth, and the masons he said were on their way arrived. The masons brought all the tools to do their work. Unfortunately, Karrod's guess about the towers having damaged foundations were proven true. Upon digging down to the foundation, they find that the tower was pushed off the foundation as well as roots destroying the tower base. The masons begin work on tearing down the towers, as well as digging down into the ground in order to lay the foundation for the wall. While all this was going on, the remaining men from Reggroth's unit as well as Hunter's continue to clear away the trees and stumps, turning the trees into firewood.

Two weeks later, Saaldrik's rangers return. Those in charge, being Hunter, Reggroth, Chrystavyng, and Saaldrik, make their way back to the larger tower where the map and gold is placed in order to report about the camp. The Rangers that returned help cut down the trees, gather game for people, or patrolling around the area. The masons have yet to start taking apart this tower, as they are waiting for the other masons to get here. Karrod informed them before leaving that he is sending a hawk to have them travel to Autumwatch.

Hunter and the group begin to talk about what Saaldrik was able to see at the camp. "This one observed the camp for about two weeks. They mostly stay inside their camp, only coming out to accept goods, or to go out on a taxation duty."

Hunter mulls over what Saaldrik says, attempting to figure out a strategy for the camp. But before he can make a decision, he needs to know what type of defenses they would be up against. "What of their defenses?"

Saaldrik thinks for a moment, trying to recall what he has seen observing them, dismissing useless information. Saaldrik remembers some key facts he saw about their defenses, troop numbers, and one very interesting fact. "The odd things this one remembers, is the palisade defenses. Only one or two patrols a day, but they don't travel far from camp. Captain did count of the ones there, around Three hundred total. The interesting thing though, from what Saaldrik overheard, once a month there is a gold shipment to the camp of Ten Thousand coins and food, something about wages or something." Saaldrik smiles, remembering how he had to hide underneath one of the wagons, listening to the guards talking about the shipment of food as well as money. "There is only one entrance into the camp, but there is a large watch tower near the middle."

"What of guards? Night patrols?" Reggroth asks, surprised at the lack of movement from the camp that is within marching range of Autumwatch. Though if he thought about it, the fact that everyone was able to get over Six hundred people in their group to here and not be spotted, means that the camp is lax about their duty.

"During the day they only guard the entrance to the camp with four guards, at night only two. There is always someone in the tower though." Saaldrik states, watching Hunter's eyes narrow, weather in thought or anger Saaldrik doesn't know.

Those present stand in silence while they think of a method of attack. A direct attack would result in high losses, and not to mention it would leave chance of someone running and informing the Jarl of their location so that option is out. Besieging the place is also out of the question due to should the caravan coming to bring their shipment in sees the place surrounded, they will report it to their superiors. No, the only option would be a sneak attack, hit them before hey have a chance to act, or run, something that Hunter thinks of.

Hunter turns towards Reggroth, remembering something from their time before they formed their bandit group, "Reggroth, you remember the Horsemen bandits?"

Reggroth looks at Hunter, puzzled for a moment, before he remembers what Hunter is implying. While the idea Hunter suggests is an effective one, Reggroth isn't fond of the idea. "You can't be thinking of infiltrating the place, and killing them in their sleep?! When we did that to the Horsemen bandits we had to only deal with a little more than Twenty passed out drunk bandits. The only way we got in was that we joined them for that purpose. That wont work here, the Rift guards will simply put us in chains." Reggroth states, causing the others to give Hunter and him questioning looks.

Seeing the looks on the others faces Hunter decides to explain. "A year before we hit Riften, there was a group of bandits from Whiterun's hold that moved to the Rift. I don't know why they were called bandits, they never robbed or looted. All they did was ride around slaughtering everyone they encountered, women and children as well. Not to mention they had cannibalistic tendencies. Reggroth and I joined them after they tried hitting Ivarstead, but failed. They needed new recruits so we joined. What they didn't realized was that we were going after their bounty. After one night where they all drunk their weight in mead, we killed them all in their sleep." He explains, sighing. Turning towards Reggroth, "I know they would simply arrest us. Saaldrik said the camp is lax in its security from what he describes. If someone can take out the guard in the tower, before he alerts the camp, and kill the two guards at the entrance.. we should be able to simply walk into the camp. I have heard the quartermaster there orders mead by the barrel full daily for their camp. Walk in while they are sleeping while drunk, and put the sword to the camp. I have an idea for what to do after that, but lets focus on this first." Hunter says, taking a deep breath.

While some people may call this a cowardly tactic, not to be used by any true Nord, Hunter doesn't care what others think. This option keeps almost most of their men alive should they succeed. Attacking the camp outright would cause them to alert the Jarl, which he would order his men to simply march out and kill them. No, Hunter chooses this option for it would give them breathing room. Not only would they take out a camp near them, able to spot them first should they move around too much, if they did it silently and keep it quiet who did it, it would buy them time to build up their forces in order to contend with the forces of Riften.

Chrystavyng, standing near the section of the map with the camp, moves a set of models from Autumwatch to the camp. Looking up, she looks at Hunter. "Where will I be in this?"

Looking into her eyes, Hunter sighs, knowing she won't like what he is about to say. "I do not want you near the camp. I want you to keep thirty men from each of Reggroth's men, Saaldrik's men and my unit as defense, with Rhyna guarding you. I will take the remaining troops to the camp to take it out." True to what he thought, he sees her begin to pout, not liking being left out. "I know you don't like killing, your a healer.. ill take a few of your healers with us to help. But I trust you to protect this place while we are out." With that he notices her pout diminish a bit, smiling he rubs her head, which causes her to fluster. Laughing a bit he returns back to the table. "With the Thirty from each unit remaining here. That should leave us with one hundred and seventy men each. With the ten healers I want to take with us, and their two guards each, that should bring our numbers to five hundred forty total. With surprise on our side we should barely suffer casualties."

"Who is going to take out the tower, this one asks?" Saaldrik asks, but frowns when everyone looks expectantly at him. "Why is it always this one?"

"Your the stealthiest one out of all of us, with your claws you can climb up the palisade, hop over and take out the tower. You can see better than us uncle Saaldrik." Chrystavyng says, smirking at the end. During the two years she has spent with everyone, she has developed somewhat of family bonds to everyone, calling them uncles or in Rhyna's and Diriah's case, big sister.

"She is right Saaldrik, I believe you can do it." Reggroth says, patting the Khajiit's shoulder.

Hunter concludes the meeting, and everyone gathers their men to get ready to march out. An hour later, the large group moves out, everyone carrying large backpacks full of food and water for their trip. Hunter takes one last look at Autumwatch, and then turns around, leading everyone out. It takes a little more than a week to reach the camp, but they all stop about a mile from the camp around mid day. Reggroth tells everyone to get a bit of rest, and be ready to march out at night fall.

When night falls, Saaldrik gathers the Commanders and their second in commands. Hunter though doesn't have a second, as his unit is split into four groups, each lead by one of his four bodyguards. Reggroth's second is a young, dark haired, Nord, dressed in full steel plate armor, equipped with a sword and shield. Saaldrik's second is the cloaked Ranger with the Wolf patch. When they are gathered they begin their meeting.

"This one thought of something. Reggroth's men march and move too loudly. We should keep them on the outskirts of the attack, only to come in if things go bad. The man in the tower will have a torch, if things go south I will wave the torch up and down. If this one waves it back and forth, it will signal my men to take out the guards at the entrance. If this one waves the torch in a circle, Reggroth should bring his men into the camp as we have it." Saaldrik says. He says this due to hearing the sound they made when they marched to the camp.

"Sorry buddy," Hunter says, patting the now downtrodden Reggroth's shoulder, "but he is right, your men make too much noise with their armor."

"Hunter, since this one will be in the tower, this one's men will follow this one's second." Saaldrik states, Hunter nodding.

"Nothing fancy, though. Just kill them, pass the word around." Hunter says, looking at the gathered seconds or bodyguards, making sure they know. "Reggroth, I want your men in eye range of you seeing the tower, but not to be seen."

"I know. We will stay hidden near the entrance way encase anyone tries to run." Reggroth says, saddened at the lack of combat, but somewhat understanding what is needed of him.

Seeing the meeting has covered what they need, Hunter dismisses everyone, telling them to get their men ready. Within minutes everyone is ready to move. Saaldrik and his men lead everyone else to the camp, ready to either wipe it out, or die trying. The camp has, within arrow flight, cut down all trees, brush, and anything people could hide behind.

Saaldrik, after leaving his men with Hunter and Reggroth in the wood line near the gate, makes his way to the back side of the camp, traveling through the woods. Looking around, he spots only the guard in the tower. He waits till the guard isn't looking, and upon turning his back towards Saaldrik, Saaldrik breaks out into a dead sprint. Keeping his eye on the guard, the Khajiit doesn't stop running till he makes it to the palisade wall. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Saaldrik listens for any sound's that aren't part of a sleeping camp. Not hearing anything, he extends his claws on both his hands and feet and faces the wall. Using his strength and cat like abilities, Saaldrik slowly climbs the palisade, keeping a strong grip on the logs. Finally getting to the top of the wall, he peers over, only spotting large tents, but no one milling around. Finding this to be odd but he doesn't question it, instead looking to the tower that is placed in the middle of the camp.

Seeing the guard proceed with his rotation looking around, the Khajiit lifts himself up and over the wall, mindful of his cloak. Landing with a soft thud, Saaldrik dashes behind some tents. Taking another breather, Saaldrik pulls out two steel daggers. Stealthily as possible, he makes his way to the tower, keeping to the shadows. Peering into a few tents, he spots guards sleeping, passed out drunk or judging by the little bottles still grasp in their hands, drugged on the dangerous drug Skooma. Shaking his head in disappointment at the lack of military order. Hunter would have had them strung up or executed on such display of conduct.

Shaking his head, Saaldrik lets go of the flap to the large tent, and continues on his way. Reaching near the tower after a few minutes of keeping hidden behind tents, Saaldrik finds a major problem. In the middle of a clearing, about a rock throw from any of the tents, stands the wooden tower. The problem being that in regular intervals around the base of the tower is multiple fires, each surrounded by multiple drunken or passed out guards. Finding the guards in front of him to be passed out, Saaldrik places the daggers on the ground in front of him and removes his cloak revealing a leather front chest protector. On his back rests a custom harness that holsters multiple daggers, four daggers on each side, the sheathed blades resting on his spine. On his legs Saaldrik wears simple dark green pants with holsters for three daggers on the outer thigh, the lower two still sheathed. Bending down to pick up his steel daggers, Saaldrik breaks out into a sprint for the tower, bypassing the sleeping guards, and jumps up multiple feet, grasping onto the tower, and quickly making his way up. With the daggers in his hand in a revers grip, Saaldrik makes it near the top. Waiting for the guard to turn his attention elsewhere, the Khajiit waits. Upon noticing the guard has turned, Saaldrik lifts himself up into the tower, and as stealthily as possible, switches the dagger in his right hand to a normal grip, and as quick as possible, stabs the guard into the side of the neck.

The strike pierces the side of the neck, going through both jugular veins and the wind pipe. Saaldrik stabs his left dagger, into the top of the right shoulder, and with a harsh jerk, pulls the imbedded dagger towards him, spinning the guard. Unfortunately, due to the jerk turning the guard towards him, the dagger in the man's neck causes his neck to be ripped open, spraying blood all over Saaldrik's front. Holding the bloody dagger in his right hand, Saaldrik allows the now dead guard's body to drop to the floor. Bending down, he uses the guard's clothing to clean off his blade and then sheathes it, doing the same with the one still buried in the man's shoulder. Finding the torch discarded on the wooden ground of the tower, Saaldrik picks it up, and shines the light on the guard, revealing that the only thing keeping his head on was the spine. This causes Saaldrik to cringe, not because of the carnage, but because he knows that Reggroth would make an obnoxious comment right about now.

Looking at the entrance of the camp, Saaldrik raises the torch and waves it side to side, signaling the beginning of the attack.

**_And that's where we will be ending this chapter today. Don't worry though, i already have chapter three panned out and all i need to do is write it out. I do hope you enjoyed this segment of our tale, and hope so see some reviews, expecially constructive criticism! See you on the bounce, trooper! _**


End file.
